Officer of The Law
by Kelral Orlyana
Summary: Toni was a normal cop helping to protect Chi-town or he thought he was, but then why were there giant talking mice who knew his code name, Throttle. Unofficial sequel to Outcast.
1. Officer

**1. Officer**

**I do not own the Biker Mice but I do own the OC's. **

**Warning: Hinted homosexuality and some language, this is an 'adult' fiction and will reference violence, angst, bad language and homosexuality. Please if you do not like this kind of content then do not read. **

**No onto the story.**

* * *

><p>Throttle leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. He clasped his gun tightly in both his gloved hands ready to strike. He glanced cautiously around the corner; the image was slightly distorted and darkened to his blue eyes because of the shades that lay in front of them. He frowned quietly when he realised there was no movement. Warily he stepped around the corner, his leather boots making little sound as they collided with the floor. He was well aware of his blue police uniform rustling slightly and was concerned that his targets may have heard him coming.<p>

He tensed as he heard slight footsteps and held his gun ready, but he relaxed as a familiar figure stepped into view. A blonde haired man stood before him in classic blue police uniform, with black boots and gloves, his chest was covered with a black protective jacket just like Throttles was, he also wore shades and carried a regulatory gun which was held ready but pointed away from Throttle. He signalled to Throttle that where he had come from was clear.

Throttle frowned that left only a few more rooms. The upper floor and the garage. 'I'll take the garage.' Throttle signalled, his partner 'Ok'd' him before creeping along the hallway heading to the stairs. Throttle smiled gently before sliding along the wall, he approached the doorway with care, his gun ready and pointing to the innocent wood that made the door. He was nervous, the place was too quiet.

He kept his back to the wall next to the door and slid his left hand past the doorframe and to the handle; he slowly slid the door open and nudge it forward so it slowly flew open. He drew his hand back and clasped his gun pointing it through the door. He glanced through the gap carefully, with no initial sign of movement he dared to cautiously step into the room. He watched the room carefully for any sign of movement. A scream from upstairs had him reacting quickly he slipped into cover and then for the third time that evening made sure his gun was ready.

"I've got the girl." His partner's voice echoed through his police radio strapped to his jacket. "Upstairs is clear."

"Understood, garage is still unknown." Throttle answered. He glanced round the corner of the large jeep he had slid behind and saw it. A long white rope slid out of view behind the workbench. He had no idea what it was but he now knew something was moving in the room.

Carefully he stepped round the jeep and finally noticed three bikes. Two were stunning, the bright red one glimmered under the light above it almost as if it was in the spot light and lapping up the attention, the second was a deep purple three wheeler which sat protectively in front of a rather sorry looking bike. Throttle felt a pang of pain when he looked at the bike, it was a sorry state. Its beautiful paintwork was chipped and rusty, it appeared to be hiding behind the bigger bike of the three. It needed attention and love but then perhaps that was why it was at Last Chance Garage. The lady that lived here, a Charlene Davidson was said to be a genius with an engine.

Throttle shook his head and focused back on to his work, he turned away from the stunning bikes and continued moving around the jeep, keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible. He paused as he heard a sound almost like whispering. He tracked the sound to the work bench, slowly he closed in on his targets (he now knew that there was more than one) and tensed his body ready for the confrontation that would ensue.

Throttle gasped as something long wrapped around his ankle and tugged. He fell with oomph and was dragged a few feet before he was able to roll over and point his gun at his attacker. He froze at the sight that greeted him. A giant mouse. A huge, grey mouse with a bionic arm. The mouse also seemed frozen in place staring at him in shock.

"Yea, let's get this mamma jamma!" Throttle glanced behind him and gasped as he met the red eyes of a humanoid white mouse whose face was covered in a metal mask, beside the white mouse stood three other mice. There was a dark brown mouse and two tanned fur mice, one was built like a tank and the other was slim built just like the white and brown mouse. They all had ample amount of muscle and wore clothes that boasted their fine furry bodies. Their red eyes froze when they met his face and the tank like tan mouse muttered, "It can't be."

"Let me go!" Cried a female voice. The mice froze their strange weapons pointed to the doorway where Charlene Davidson was held by Throttle's partner. "What the fuck!" His partner stated in shock.

"My sentiments exactly." Throttle stated bringing the rooms occupants attention back to him as he stood. "Charlene Davidson I presume. It seems you've been keeping some odd company."

"Throttle." She whispered.

Throttle's partner and Throttle shared a look. "How do you know my code name?" Throttle asked.

"Code name?" Miss Davidson repeated with a clearly questioning tone.

"Looks like we've got a spy Talon." Throttle told his partner. Throttle's partner nodded scowling at the thought of another cop betraying his brethren.

"Your name is Throttle." One of the mice spoke. Throttle glanced at the tanned mouse and resisted the urge to gulp and the tall intimidating forms easily a head or two taller than him. "You're my son." The large tank like mouse stated.

Throttle blinked and in the next moment both he and his partner were laughing their arses off. "Did you hear that T? You're a huge, talking mouse!"

"What drugs are you all on?" Throttle got out chuckling, he pulled his glasses off and wiped his eyes as tears of laughter slipped out, Throttle listened to the gathered crowd gasp and he froze and turned questioning blue eyes onto the giant mice. "What?"

"Your eyes!"

"Yes, Yes, I know their beautiful baby blues. Everyone seems to say the same damn thing." Throttle replied.

"You've got to love it, Throttle. You get more ass pinches and slaps than anyone else including my hot model boyfriend!" Talon replied with a grin.

Throttle sighed as he slid his glasses back onto his face, hiding his blue eyes once more. "So Miss Charlene Davidson, the story is that you've been involved in several cases of property destruction and your friends here have caused several scenes of distress among the public."

"You're to come down to the station with us to answer some questions. Your 'friends' are welcome to join you." Talon continued. "Be warned that anything you do or say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

The mice moved to attack and Throttle moved quickly his gun directed into the face of the white mouse but it was Miss Davidson that stopped the attack. "Guys. I'll go with them okay. It will do no good to argue with the law no matter who the officers are." There was a cryptic message in her words but Throttle could not decipher what was being said. "Remain here, if I don't return I'll call you later." She promised the mice.

The mice stepped back and Charlene led the way out with the two officers of the law following her. The mice followed closely behind much to the discomfort of the cops. Talon pushed the lady into the back of their car and Throttle climbed into the driver's seat. Once Talon was in the passenger side, Throttle sped off as fast as he legally could. Being near that place was discomforting. It was like there was something there that he 'cared' about or remembered but for the life of him he couldn't pin point what it was.

Miss Davidson was calm and accommodating, she happily allowed them to lead her into the station, register her and then take her to the interrogation room. She had answered every question and barely spoke about the mice which both Talon and he didn't mind since their comrades would think them insane. With no true evidence to support the accusations of property destruction they were forced to release her but they told her to behave. She had simply stared at Throttle long and hard before finally nodding and promising softly. Her promise had made his heart soften with respect and 'love'. He didn't understand how she and her companions affected him so.

"You know if you frown anymore, your face will be set into a permanent frown." Talon commented off-handedly as he placed his glass onto the table.

Throttle chuckled as he took a large gulp of his beer and leant back against the back of the chair. "I know, I've just got a feeling about those mice and Miss Davidson." He confessed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've got a bad feeling I think we're going to be seeing a lot more of them." Talon replied.

"Don't you think it's strange though, how every time they've caused property damage and public scares that some gang or criminal has been scared out of town or their bad behaviour." Throttle asked.

"I spoke to several of our comrades." Talon said softly in a considering tone. "Apparently those giant mice are some kind of vigilantes. Wherever they go they save people and scare bad guys. They always seem to target Lawrence Limburger."

"Why do you think that is?" Throttle asked before taking another long gulp of his drink.

"I think it has to do with the money. Limburger happens to be an extremely well-funded business man, a lot of higher ups are asking where he's got his money from. He's rebuilt his tower hundreds of times and to build a sky scrapper costs a lot of money." Talon answered.

"The mice seem to have it out for him." Throttle replied as he finished the last of his drink.

"Want another?" Talon asked.

"No. I better head home, I've got to report in early tomorrow." Throttle replied.

"Do you want a lift?" Talon asked in concern thinking about how dangerous the streets were.

Throttle chuckled. "I don't live far, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Talon looked concerned but eventually nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Throttle nodded and slipped through the crowd and out of the front door onto the street. He glanced around cautiously at the dark streetlamp lit streets. He sighed at the familiar feel of his hand gun at his hip and slowly walked down the street.

After a few moments he realised he was being followed, a group of large hoodies were trailing him trying to be stealthy but they were stupidly obvious. Throttle would have sighed at their stupidity but that would have been stupid on his part, he was alone with about eight potential attackers. He strolled purposefully past the street where he lived, leading them away from his home. He didn't realise where he was heading until he noticed a familiar sign.

'Last Chance Garage'

"Get him!" Throttle ducked as an arm swiped over his head, he kicked the legs of his attacker sending the slim man onto his back. Several men dived on top of him but thanks to his slim agile form he managed to avoid the attack. He rolled away to safety and readied his gun.

"Do you realise who I am?" He called out giving his attackers a chance to run.

"Throttle Maverick!" The largest and greasiest man yelled out with a voice that clearly said 'I'm so stupid I'd probably forget my own name'.

"Ah, Boss I don't think we were meant to tell him that." One of the smaller figures said cautiously and Throttle could see why he was cautious, the 'boss' was at least four times larger than the tall, slim figure.

"Why not?" The 'boss' asked stupidly.

"He doesn't remember who he is, sir." The figure replied. The 'boss' just looked stupidly at the figure. Throttle was interested in what they were saying but he realised that the 'bosses'' confusion was the best distraction he would get. He rolled away quickly and slid down an alley. With quick steps he raced down the alleyways aware of running steel toed boots close behind him. The footsteps were closing in and he could hear chains and several men yelling to 'get him'. He slid down an alley way and cursed at the dead end. With a sigh he jumped onto a dumpster and lunged for the edge of the roof. A soft, but firm hand gripped his shoulder and he found himself tugged onto the roof and covered with a solid body, a furry hand covering his mouth.

"What!"

"Where did he go?"

"Limburger won't like this." With a few more curses his chasers retreated.

Throttle breathed softly as the hand was removed and he met the red eyes of his saviour and gasped at the white mouse above him. He felt the tail of the mouse wrap gently around his left leg. "Hello Throttle." The mouse greeted gently. The mouse carefully stood and helped Throttle to his feet with him.

"I suppose I owe you." Throttle answered just as gently. The white mouse chuckled before wrapping an arm around Throttle's waist a giant hand rested on the small of Throttle's back. Throttle opened his mouth to ask what the mouse was doing but the mouse turned and jumped down landing easily on the ground two floors down and then releasing Throttle safely onto the ground. "Thanks." Throttle murmured before stepping away from the intimidating form of the mouse.

"Now do you believe us?" The white mouse asked.

"Believe what? That I'm supposedly a giant mouse named Throttle?" Throttle asked staring up at the face of his saviour.

"Yes. Limburger is our enemy. He's an alien too but he's a giant stinking fish." The white mouse replied.

"I've met the man and whilst he isn't pleasant and there is a strange odour, he is an alright guy." Throttle replied.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." The white mouse replied. Throttle was wary but he didn't show any signs of fear, instead he stared defiantly back at those hard red eyes.

The mouse chuckled, "You may not have accepted who you are but all the signs are there." He said cryptically, Throttle raised an eyebrow.

"Well this conversation is nice and all but I've got to head home. I'm sure one of your furry pals will be willing to put up with you." Throttle retorted.

"It's not safe for you to travel alone right now. Come to the Last Chance Garage with me." The white mouse stated stepping closer. Throttle stepped back but not fast enough as a firm hand gripped his shoulder. "I insist." The mouse whistled and the next thing knew the red bike he saw at the garage revved into view. Throttle blinked how had the bike done that? He didn't think technology was that advanced. A tail wrapped around his waist and he soon found himself on the back of the red bike with the mouse seated in front.

"This could be classed as a kidnapping you know." Throttle stated.

"It could, but you won't report it." The white mouse replied as he pulled on his specially shaped red helmet.

"How do you know?"

"I know you Throttle." The white mouse replied. With that said the mouse revved his engine and raced out of the alley way. Throttle gripped the mouse's waist as the mouse sped quickly down the road and in only a few moments the Last Chance Garage came into view and the white mouse skid to a stop.

"Vinnie, where…" The dark brown mouse paused as he noticed Vinnie set Throttle back onto his feet. "What happened?" The mouse asked as he stepped forward.

"Limburger went after Throttle. I was in the right place at the right time." 'Vinnie' replied. "They let slip his name but Throttle still doesn't believe what he's been told. It's not safe for him out there right now so I've bought him back." The dark brown mouse nodded and strolled back inside.

A few moments later Miss Davidson slipped out of the building. "Hello Throttle." She greeted. "Apparently you need a place to stay."

"No. I'll just give my partner a call." Throttle informed her and he pulled out his phone and dialled his partner's number. "Hey Talon. Yea I know we don't need to use code names outside of work but I'm with Miss Davidson. Yea, turns out that I was wrong, I was tailed by some thugs and now one of the mice won't let me go. Yes, can I stay at your place tonight. I don't dare go home. One word. Limburger. The thugs mentioned he won't be happy. Exactly. See you in ten minutes."

"You needn't have done that." The dark mouse stated as soon as Throttle put his phone away.

"Done what?" Throttle asked.

"You could have stayed here." Miss Davidson stated.

Throttle blinked at here in shock before snorting. As if he would stay in a building with several large, talking mice and an insane woman. "You've already got too many lodgers you don't need an extra one." He said out loud in a polite voice. The dark brown mouse looked quite amused and Throttle met his dark stare with a raised eyebrow which the mouse returned with a smirk. Throttle didn't know if he liked this mouse or not but so far he found the mouse amusing.

A loud honk broke the staring contest and Throttle chuckled as Talon energetically waved from the passenger seat. A dark haired man in the driver's seat chuckled at his passenger's enthusiasm. The moment they stopped Throttle stepped forward and felt his face light up in an amused smile as the dark haired man pulled Talon back inside the car. "Hi Throttle. Told you I should have gone with you!" The cop boasted much to the driver's amusement.

Throttle opened the back door laughing as he listened to Talon being berated by his amused lover. The moment Throttle was in the car Talon yelled 'Chow' to Miss Davidson and her furry companions before his lover sped away from the 'Last Chance Garage'.

"How much did he drink?" Throttle asked in amusement as Talon began singing 'Eye of the Tiger' as it was played on the radio.

"Quite a bit, he's going to be paying for it in the morning."

"Ah, sweetie you'll kiss it all better in the morning won't you." Talon asked in a sickly sweet voice. His lover chuckled at Talon's playful antics but didn't play along.

"Don't forget we've got a guest tonight." He warned. "No fun tonight."

"Ah! John!" Talon whined. 'John' laughed in amusement at his lover's disappointment. Throttle rolled his eyes at his partners over exaggerated sad sounds and complaints. Talon soon forgot his over excited behaviour as he turned around in his seat to face Throttle. "So, it's true, somehow Limburger is involved with Miss Davidson and the mice."

"It seems so. One of the thugs mentioned Limburger and called me Throttle Maverick, whatever that means." Throttle replied.

"Perhaps Throttle Maverick is what those mice know you as?" Talon replied thoughtfully.

"You can't be telling me that you believe the crap that those walking fur balls have been spewing." Throttle said incredulously.

"No, I don't believe it; I'm just trying to make sense of what's going on. Let's just think for a moment. The mice and Miss Davidson knew your code name and believe you to be a transformed or reincarnated form of their companion 'Throttle'. How does Limburger fit in?"

"Apparently he's an alien to. A giant stinky fish was the white mouse's exact words." Throttle replied. "If we were to believe this 'tripe' than we can assume that the mice and fish were at war, 'Throttle' could have been a casualty of that war."

Talon hummed thoughtfully. "We can't necessarily deny the existence of talking fish; after all we now know talking mice are real."

Throttle snorted at the statement but couldn't help but mentally agree with his partner, still he voiced his doubt. "We've met Limburger several times and each time he has been welcoming and civilised."

"True. I think that tomorrow we should pay the businessman a visit and have a chat." Talon suggested.

"I agree." Throttle answered. "We cannot afford to allow some pitiful revenge plot to destroy the town. How long will it be before either one of them spread beyond the Last Chance Garage and Limburger Tower?"

"They've been respectable so far." Talon replied before sighing. "But you're right; the civilians are already up in arms about giant, talking mice."

"We're here." Talon turned back to face the front as his lover pulled into their driveway. The moment the car stopped Talon had already bounced out, Throttle waited politely for John to turn off the engine before removing his belt and stepping out of the car. Throttle followed the older man into the house smirking in amusement as he heard Talon singing badly as he rushed around the building doing god knows what.

"Talon must be preparing the spare bedroom. You're welcome to stay for some time if you wish. Tamaki has been talking about having you come stay with us instead of remaining in your flat alone." John stated, saying Talon's real name as he closed the door behind the two of them. "How about I make us some coffee?"

"Sure." Throttle replied with a smile as he walked into the kitchen behind John and perched on one of the stools.

"How do you take it, Toni?"

"Milk with one sugar." Throttle replied, the mention of his real name startled him as he'd been called Throttle for some time. Throttle felt more 'real' than Toni.

John nodded and lifted the kettle to fill it with tap water. When Tamaki finally returned John was laughing at some stories Toni was telling him. "I remember that we were driving down the highway when we spotted a suspicious swerving vehicle, so I hit the lights and siren. We sped over to them and the driver pulled over. I turned off the engine and we both stepped over to the car. Tamaki went to the passenger side whilst I went for the driver's side. It became very clear what caused the swerving when we reached them. The driver was zipping his trousers and his passenger was licking his lips."

John chuckled in amusement as Tamaki took over. "Toni looked non-plussed at the two men and when I finally snapped him out of it he had written a ticket as long as my forearm for dangerous driving." Toni flushed in embarrassment glaring at his partner. "The two guys had the guts to boast what they had been doing and to invite both of us into some kind of foursome." Tamaki continued. "Of course I declined but Throttle really looked out of his depth for a few moments so I declined for him. We left them after ordering them not to continue that behaviour on the road and continued our patrol."

"Since that 'gay bar' has been built we've had a lot more cases of homosexual issues. Mostly public disturbances and biased civilians." Toni added. "But I personally think it does the town some good. Adds something new and different to the town and brings tourists in."

"Yes, but unfortunately it is us that have to keep those 'tourists' in line." Tamaki replied, Throttle nodded his agreement, hiding a yawn behind his hand. Tamaki smiled. "I think it's time for us to sleep, we're in early tomorrow." Toni nodded and stood following his partner. "This is your room. Make yourself at home." Tamaki stated. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Toni replied with a small smile. He slipped into the room and took in the soothing colours of the bedroom. The walls were a soft crème, the furniture was dark oak and the bedding was a soft baby blue. Overall the room was a very welcoming place. Toni smiled at the room before stripping off his clothes, other than his boxers and climbed into the bed. He soon drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Well this is a surprise! I went to write a Police officer fiction with homosexuality and it quickly turned into a Biker mice fiction. It is based off my outcast fiction and heavily references the story line from Outcast, so it could be classed as a sequel but it can be read as a separate story. **

**I hope those who followed my Outcast story will also enjoy this. **


	2. Investigation

**2. Investigation**

**I don't need to tell you that I do not own the Biker Mice From Mars do I, but I do own John and Tamaki, the tanned mice and any other OC that may pop up!**

**Warning! There is homosexuality, bad language, violence and angst. Please do not read if you don't like!**

* * *

><p>Toni chuckled as Tamaki finally appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. His blonde hair was still messed as if he had just got out of bed, which was very likely true. Tamaki ran a hand through his hair as he yawned and slid onto a kitchen stool. Toni and John had already eaten and were just waiting for Tamaki. They talked quietly between each other as they watched Tamaki finally 'wake up'.<p>

Eventually all three found themselves back in John's car. Tamaki was quiet as he was most mornings, but Toni knew it would not last long, the moment the caffeine was inside his partners system the man would be bouncing with energy.

When John pulled to a stop in front of the police station, Tamaki gave his lover a huge loving grin before following Toni into the building. Toni smiled softly at his partner as the man glanced back and waved. He greeted his comrades and pressed the button for the elevator, leaning against the wall, waiting patiently.

Tamaki chuckled warmly as his comrades joked about him being in early and made a joke out of himself much to his friend's amusement. Toni gripped Tamaki's arm and tugged him into the elevator when the man showed no signs of climbing into the elevator himself.

"I guess we better visit Limburger first thing." Tamaki finally spoke. "We better ask around as well. See what the civilians have to say."

"I doubt anyone would have noticed anything. If Limburger is behind all of it, he's got a huge sky scrapper to hide it all in. I doubt the civilians have seen anything." Toni answered. "Still it doesn't hurt to ask, even bid names like Limburger would have made mistakes."

"Precisely." Tamaki replied. With their plans made they stepped out of the elevator and onto their floor. "You know every floor looks the same." Tamaki absentmindedly stated as he walked towards the area where their desks were. Toni nodded; every floor had a dark blue carpet, cream walls and short white separating walls around each area. The desks were black or dark oaks and there were computers lit up everywhere.

Both men walked into their area, greeting one of three members of their group. "Hey Jack."

"Hey Toni, Tamaki. How did the raid go yesterday?" The dark skinned man asked with a small smile. Toni chuckled knowing exactly what their friend was thinking. There were many rumours going on about Miss Davidson and no police officer was envious about their investigation.

"Miss Davidson is keeping some strange company." Tamaki responded. "So far we've found nothing of great value. The only thing we do know is that Limburger is involved somehow."

Jack raised a dark eyebrow. "Limburger?" He asked incredulously. "What has the business man got to do with anything?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Toni replied. "What have you got going on?"

"Apparently there have been some sightings of giant rodents. Some of the witnesses are respectable members of society. The department is concerned that its one huge stupid prank or virus going around that causes hallucinations."

Toni and Tamaki shared a look. "Giant mice you say?" Toni responded. "What a coincidence."

"What why?" Jack asked confused.

"Let's just say that Miss Davidson and Limburger are somehow involved in it. We have no idea what is going on, to be honest our investigation has taken an insane turn." Tamaki replied.

"Hey, look at this." Toni butted in. "It says here that Limburger vanished for quite a few years only to suddenly turn up a year ago."

"Where had he been?" Tamaki asked.

Toni frowned. "It doesn't say, but guess what." Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "Miss Davidson vanished too and has only recently shown up, there is no documentation of them so we have no idea where they've been or what they've done."

"That's too similar to be a coincidence." Tamaki responded. "Could Miss Davidson and Limburger be up to something?"

"What do you mean?" Toni asked confused. "The way I saw it Miss Davidson and her companions hated the man, why would they time their disappearances so they vanished at similar times?"

"I'm not sure." Tamaki admitted, "But it is something we should look into." Toni nodded his agreement.

"Where are Carlos and Rex?" Toni asked Jack as he leant back against the back of his chair.

"They've got a call about some thugs wandering around town and stressing out civilians, they've gone out to question the crowds and victims to find out what's going on." Jack replied. "To be honest the gangs have been more active recently. Well they're always active but they are more active than usual."

"Do you think our cases are connected?" Tamaki asked. "It's too much of a coincidence that Miss Davidson and Limburger return just as the gangs become more violent and aggressive."

"It is quite a coincidence, isn't it?" Jack agreed. "I'm going to pay some more civilians a visit and write up a report, do you want to come along?"

"No. We're going to pay Limburger a visit." Tamaki replied. "We've got to see if we can get to the bottom of this."

"Alright. I'll take a rookie with me. See you later Throttle, Talon."

"See you Shadow." Toni and Tamaki replied with smiles. The dark man chuckled in response and walked out of their area. Toni sighed. "Do you really think this is all connected?" He asked his partner as he searched the files on his computer.

"It is too much of a coincidence not to be." Tamaki replied. "We need to find out who those thugs were, that attacked you."

"Way ahead of you." Toni replied, turning his screen around to show an ugly man who looked like a giant balloon. "Greasepit and his goons were the ones who attacked me and listen to this. Before Limburger disappeared, Greasepit worked for the man. What do you think the chances are that Greasepit is working for Limburger again?"

"Limburger is looking worse and worse by the second." Tamaki answered.

Toni printed out what he'd discovered and put it into a file. "We still need more evidence." He stated as he placed the file into his draw and locked it up. "All we have right now is circumstantial evidence."

"We will need to handle this with caution; a well-funded business man makes a better friend than enemy." Tamaki warned.

Toni nodded as he shut down his computer and stood. "Let's get a cup of coffee then head off. We'll probably need to question Miss Davidson as well. She knows more than she is letting on and perhaps her friends will give us some vital answers."

Tamaki groaned. "I'm not looking forward to that meeting."

"Neither am I." Toni confessed but they both knew it was necessary.

After collecting their coffees they caught an elevator down back to the ground floor and slipped into the garage. Tamaki climbed into the driver's seat whilst Toni took the passenger side. After carefully placing the drinks in specially handholds between them, Tamaki started the car and pulled out of the garage.

It didn't take them long to find Limburger Tower, it easily out did its competition as it was much taller than its neighbours. Tamaki pulled to a stop outside of the building and the two officers took a moment to take in the huge reception area through large glass panes. "I don't know where he gets the money from." Toni mumbled as he picked up his coffee and sipped his still hot drink.

Tamaki took the lead and walked into the building. He walked up to the receptionist and asked to be seen by Limburger. The woman looked concerned to see two police officers there but she nodded compliantly and picked up her phone immediately informing her boss that they were there.

They were quickly escorted up to the man's grand office. The obese man was staring thoughtfully out of his office through the wall of glass. Toni glanced at the ground many floors below them before focusing back on the man they had come to see. The blue suited man turned and smiled at them, Toni held back a cringe as the man's double chin wrinkled.

"Good evening officers, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this fine morning?" Limburger asked as he took a seat behind his desk, Toni and Tamaki sat carefully on the chairs in front of the desk.

"We have a few questions to ask you, sir." Tamaki began. "We hope it won't take too much of your time."

"Please take all the time you need." The man responded.

"Several incidences have recently come to our attention and for some strange reason they point to you." Toni continued. "But first we need to determine some few basic facts. Our systems say that you vanished for some time before recently returning. May we ask where you've been in that time?"

"Why, of course. I was visiting family and ended up staying for some time. My dear, dear mother had been taken ill and unfortunately her health deteriorated over time until she died. I spent the majority of the time going over her will and sorting out her businesses. If you like I will give you some contacts for you so you may double check my whereabouts for yourselves."

"Thank you." Tamaki responded.

"Apparently a notorious thug worked for you for some time. His name was greasepit. Does he still work for you?" Toni asked.

"Alas, no. I realised it would not do for a respectable business man like myself to be consorting with goons so I fired him some time ago." Toni shared a glance with Tamaki, neither of them believed that the man was telling the truth but they would have to accept his answers for now.

"What is your connection with a Miss Charlene Davidson?" Tamaki asked.

"Davidson? I don't think I've heard that name." He replied.

"She works at a garage named 'Last Chance Garage'." Toni added.

"Ah, Last Chance Garage! Yes, the lady that owned the building was a rather difficult woman. I offered her a vast amount of money for her land and she refused. Why do you ask?"

"She has some 'friends' who seem to have it out for you." Tamaki responded.

"She keeps a strange group of men in her home who amuse themselves by dressing up as mice." Toni added. "They claim you're a 'stinking fish'. Could you explain this?"

"Ah yes. Since trying to buy Miss Davidson's land I've had trouble with a group of hooligans who dress up as mice. I guess the 'fish' comment is a pathetic attempt at an insult."

"You've lost your building several times and had to have it rebuilt. It seems very serious, I hope you don't take offence, but this does not seem the work of hooligans." Tamaki stated.

Toni nodded. "Bombs and explosives can be found everywhere but it takes time to collect the materials needed. The 'hooligans' are too well funded and prepared, they down your tower every other week." He explained. "You can understand why we don't believe it is hooligans, don't you?"

"Of course. I am not sure what to think officers. All I know is that I'm targeted by some maniacs who seem to have it out for me." Limburger replied.

"Why did you not call the police?" Tamaki asked.

The man chuckled; Tamaki and Toni shared a grimace as they watched the fat roll and jiggle. The man finally calmed himself and focused back on the officers. "To be honest the police cannot help. Would you have honestly helped if I had rung up and told you giant, talking mice that rode bikes were targeting me? I think not."

"Still, this is a serious problem, it only takes one wrong strike and your building is taking out the rest like dominoes. It is a miracle that there have been no casualties so far." Toni berated the business man.

"Of course I apologise." The man replied, but both officers could see that he was not at all sorry. "What else may I do for you?"

"I think that is all for the moment but we may return with some more questions." Tamaki answered.

"Of course. Have a good day officers." Limburger replied.

The two cops quickly evacuated the building and Toni let out a groan as he shut the passenger side door and leaned back. "That man gets on my nerves. It took all my will power not to jump over the table and beat him to a pulp."

"I know what you mean, the man is repulsive." Tamaki responded. "But alienating him now will do more damage than good."

"Still, the man wasn't very co-operative. It sounded like he was lying to us more than anything." Toni answered.

"I think he was lying to us. I don't think he was with his mother. I'm sure there wouldn't have been signs of him on the system." Tamaki added.

"We'll have to check the system and call the numbers he's given us." Toni replied. "But before we do that let's see if we can get answers from Miss Davidson."

"Those mice have some advanced weaponry. We need to tread carefully; I don't want some well-funded gang coming after us and the rest of the police force."

The thought of such a dangerous gang being town made both men go quiet in concern. The journey was quick and Toni checked his weapon just in case. The moment the car stopped and they climbed out; Tamaki checked his gun before they stepped toward the garage. The large mechanical doors were already open and the mice were in clear view of human eyes, working on their bikes and machines. The moment they had pulled up the mice had focused their sight on the two cops whilst their hands absentmindedly continued what they were doing.

"Miss Davidson." Tamaki called out.

"Yes. Ah…" Miss Davidson greeted as she slipped into the garage. "Welcome officers, what may I do for you?"

"We're here to ask you a few questions."

"Why please come in. Would you like anything to drink?" She asked as she led them into the kitchen, neither officer missed how she left the door wide open or how the brown mouse and tank sized tan mouse moved to sit closer to the room.

"No thank you." Toni responded.

"I'm fine." Tamaki replied as all three took a seat around the table. "We checked your records and we found that you'd vanished for several years. Can you explain where you were?"

"Of course, I joined my friends in their home town." She replied. "My friends here can vouch for me." The two cops glanced at the mice who nodded.

"And where is the hometown exactly?" Tamaki asked.

"Mars." The tank sized mouse replied for Miss Davidson. Toni and Tamaki snorted incredulously but the mice just stared seriously at the two men.

"Okay, your companions were from Mars and you joined them on Mars." Tamaki stated in sarcasm. "Why did you come back?"

"Well, our friend 'Throttle' got captured by Limburger and we followed them back to Earth…" The brown mouse stated.

_Daddy!_

_Daddy! Look! Look!_

_Daddy!_

"Throttle!" Toni blinked and glanced at his partner. "What's wrong?"

"Just had a thought." Toni replied covering up his embarrassment. He wasn't sure what the voice was but it was familiar. It sounded like a child's voice crying out for their father. He sighed and turned back to Miss Davidson. "Why are you comrades targeting Limburger?"

"He's a stinking fish." Vinnie replied.

"Other than that." Toni replied.

"He's killed millions of Martian Mice and experimented on thousands more." The brown mouse replied. "He'll do the same to you humans if given the chance."

Toni shared a glanced with Tamaki who had a raised eyebrow at the story. "Alright, Limburger is some tyrant fish alien and you're trying to stop him but you're endangering lives whilst doing it. You've been lucky so far, but how long will it be until the tower doesn't collapse and falls instead taking the nearest towers and innocent civilians with it." Tamaki replied.

The mice shared a look with frowns on their faces. Finally the brown one spoke. "We are well aware of the danger and have taken the necessary precautions."

"It doesn't matter!" Tamaki replied. "You could be considered terrorists for your actions. It doesn't matter how good they are you're endangering lives every time you attack Mr Limburger!"

"Unfortunately that has always been a risk, but as you know we've been extremely careful." The tank sized mouse replied.

_What is it little prince?_ Throttle blinked, where were these voices coming from, this one sounded surprisingly familiar to the large tank mouse's voice.

_Look what bwothers gave me!_

_It's beautiful Throttle._

A child like giggle echoed in his mind, Toni glanced around at the gathered mice, none showed signs of hearing the voices. Tamaki was busy berating the guilty looking mice but Miss Davidson and the grey mouse were looking at him with concern.

"We will be back with more questions, don't leave town." Tamaki finally said.

"Very well." The tank sized mouse retuned.

Tamaki and Toni left quickly and climbed into the patrol car. Toni sighed as he closed the door. "Did you hear anything in there?"

"A load of crap is what I heard." Tamaki snarled angry at the mice for endangering innocents.

"No anything else other than the mice." Toni added.

Tamaki turned concerned eyes to Toni. "Like what?"

"Like. Never mind."

Tamaki stared thoughtfully at Toni before nodding and turning back to the road, he started the engine and pulled away from the Last Chance Garage. "This is going to be one hell of a report." Tamaki muttered making Toni chuckle.

"I don't know what the boss will say. All we have is circumstantial question and talking to the parties involved has given us nothing." Toni replied. "We need to work out how to do this. We need evidence." Tamaki hummed.

"The mice answered our questions a bit more freely than Limburger."

Toni snorted. "You don't believe what their telling you, do you? They're all lying."

"We've got to take what they say at face value and decipher the story through what they've let slip. So far we've learned that their vendetta against Limburger is over one of their own. The tank sized mouse, well his name is Jack and he's lost his son Throttle and they seem to think Limburgers got something to do with it." Tamaki responded.

"Throttle? Jack?" Toni asked remembering the voices he heard. Jack was 'Daddy' and Throttle could be the kid, but why had he heard them? "Did they say how he vanished?"

"Apparently he got caught, but they said they did not know where he was until he saw you. They believe you are Throttle." Tamaki replied.

"Delusional." Toni snorted.

"That may be so, but people who've lost loved ones often believe they see their loved ones in someone else. This works to our advantage, as long as your involved we might be able to get them to tell us the truth." Tamaki responded.

"Alright." Toni agreed.

"After work let's go to your flat and collect your clothes and whatever items you want to take. You'll be staying at my place for a while."

"I don't want to be a burden." Toni replied.

"You're not, we like you living with us. I hate the idea of you living alone like that."

"Alright." Toni agreed. "But only for a little while." Tamaki nodded.

When they returned they immediately worked on typing up their reports being careful to hide the 'alien' theories. Instead they wrote the basics and as much detail as they dared, before putting the files safely away.

That evening John picked them up and drove them to Toni's flat to collect his things. Tamaki offered to come him with him but Toni declined. As he walked to his bedroom he paused. Something was 'eating' at him, yet he couldn't tell what it was. His vision was distorted as if his eyes wanted to see something else. Hints of movement flashed before his eyes lasting only a few seconds before his plain bedroom came into view.

_Throttle! Where are you! _

_Throttle! _

_Little man. _

_Please Tiny! _

What were those voices? Toni felt for sure he should know them.

_Daddy! _

_Throttle! _

Happiness filled him and yet Toni did not know why. He shook his head. He was becoming delusional. He was hearing voices. He sighed and packed a bag quickly walking out of the room.

_Maxie! _The child like voice called out and Toni paused. Maxie. Who was Maxie?

_He's here little man. You scared him when you disappeared._ Toni could hear the worry in the man's voice.

_I'm sorry. _The child whispered.

Toni sighed. If these voices became more frequent he'd have to report it and take himself off duty. He walked out of the house and climbed into the back of John's car with a smile.

The journey to Tamaki's house was relatively quiet and once they'd arrived the three men were happy to sit in front of the telly and watch movies until they decided to go to bed. Toni however stared thoughtfully at the TV screen. He felt as if something was missing. He'd felt this feeling for as long as he could remember but the feeling was stronger now.

Why did Miss Davidson and the mice affect him so?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Well, I hope this chapter gives you a hint of what will follow without giving it all away.**


	3. Haunted

**Haunted**

**I do not own Biker Mice but I do own the OCs!**

* * *

><p>Toni smiled sleepily as he felt himself being embraced. He sleepily opened his eyes and blinked up at the man holding him. <em>Morning, little man. <em>Toni frowned sleepily and the figure became clearer. Warm crimson eyes stared down at his from a large tank like body.

What! Toni lunged forward sitting up, the large Martian mouse disappeared into thin air and the familiar crème walls came into view. Toni rubbed his eyes in confusion. What the hell was that? He glanced at the clock and sighed. Four in the morning, Toni sighed knowing he would not be able to get back to sleep.

He climbed out of the bed and slipped into the ensuite. He stripped out of his clothes and slipped into the shower, sighing as he stood under the warm, refreshing water. He frowned as he quietly thought about his predicament. Ever since he had seen those talking mice and Miss Davidson he felt different like he wasn't who he was supposed to be.

Eventually he climbed out of the shower and whilst he was more relaxed his problems had not been fixed. He had to stop these strange people from affecting him so. With a sigh, he dried himself and dressed but before he wandered downstairs he caught his reflection in the mirror. He could see why that Tank sized mouse thought that Toni was somehow a reincarnated version of Throttle. He had rich golden hair that was soft and silky but his eyes and his hair seemed to be the only connection between him and Throttle, so why were they so convinced that he was that missing mouse?

Finally he looked away from the mirror and made his way downstairs. He remained as quiet as he could so as not to disturb his gracious hosts. He slipped into the kitchen and began the process of making some coffee.

When John finally arose, Toni was already having his third cup of coffee and reading an interesting magazine article. The older man greeted Toni, but Toni just hummed thoughtfully at what he was reading. "Do you mind if I keep this magazine?" He asked John without taking his eyes off the article.

"Go ahead." John replied helping himself to some coffee, he sat opposite Toni and watched the younger man in curiosity. "What's so interesting?"

Toni finally glanced up and passed the magazine to John. "Read this." He ordered. John did so and raised an eyebrow. Toni nodded. "Looks like Limburger has been hiding some secrets. The fact that we've never known what his company does has made us suspicious. It seems intriguing that Limburger has been involved in technology this advanced. Where has he got the technology from? There is little to no record of him importing goods and yet from this article we can assume he has a large industry running inside of the building."

"It's not proof though." John replied.

"No it's not, but what it does tell us is that Limburger has the funds and the back up to make such advanced technologies. If he can make this kind of technology there is no saying what he can do next." Toni responded.

"If Limburger has been hiding it why is it in the papers now?" John asked.

"I'm not sure." Toni frowned thoughtfully. "Why break years of secrecy to reveal this? Why expose himself when he can use someone else?"

"Perhaps he is confident of its acceptance." Tamaki sleepily commented as he slipped into the kitchen. What is it that he's revealed?"

"Limburger is able to replicate missing organs to replace lost ones." John explained. "This article speaks of a blind woman having her eyes replaced by Limburgers miracle cloning technology."

"Cloning technology!" Tamaki repeated incredulously as he took the offered cup of coffee that John was offering him. "Where is that business man getting his funding?"

"That's what many people would like to know." Toni replied. "Perhaps we should pay Limburger a visit again."

Tamaki shook his head. "No not yet. Limburger would just continue to lie to us and the mice would tell us but whether it is the truth we do not know. We need to take this from another angle."

Toni hummed, "How?" He asked.

"We need to get into the building or into one of the groups helping Limburger." Tamaki explained. "But Limburger would recognise us right away. What we need is a spy."

"How about Rex and Carlos? Their good at undercover ops." Toni replied. "Whilst their sneaking into Limburger tower we can zero in on one of the gangs."

Tamaki nodded. "Yes, if we can track down Greasepits gang we can find any information lying around and listen to any gossip that they have to say."

Toni nodded. "The problem is, we have to find Greasepit and his gang." He answered thoughtfully. "I saw a few of their faces, when we get into work I'll read through the case files and see if I can pinpoint the ones with Greasepits gang in."

"I'll see if we can use those case files to pinpoint a location." Tamaki agreed.

We both heard a chuckle from our silent companion and turned to glance at John. "That's the first time you've actually struck up a conversation in the morning, sweetheart." He told Tamaki who grinned.

"Oh woe me. I'll just have to make up for it tomorrow morning." He smirked at John's answering groan. Toni chuckled softly as the two loves teased each other until they forget everything else. Toni had to cough loudly to stop the two lovers from getting laid right there on the floor in front of him. The two lovers coughed and Tamaki slid off his lovers lap and stretched. "Right." He said with a faint blush. "Let's go."

Toni and John chuckled but easily complied with Tamaki's suggestion. The blonde haired man remained quiet, but kept shooting his lover hot looks and pouting every time John pointed out Toni in the back. Toni sighed at their playful behaviour, smiling at their obvious happiness and love.

Tamaki didn't want to leave the car when they arrived but Toni was eventually able to drag Tamaki to their floor and their desks. Two men were sitting in their area in deep discussion when they arrived. The first figure was sat at the edge of the table; he had natural white hair and striking blue eyes. His eyes were focused on his partner, a dark haired man with creamy brown eyes. They wore regulation uniforms but the white haired man left most of his jacket undone to show off his well-built chest. The dark haired man was leant over his partner in a clearly dominating posture, Tamaki coughed and the two men split. "Hey Rex, Carlos. How have you been?"

"We're good." The white haired man replied. "We had some trouble with some thugs yesterday though. They attacked Rex here; it was a surprise because they normally run when they see us."

"Do you think they have something planned? Or they know something we don't?" Rex asked curiously as he moved to sit at his desk.

"We don't know but we believe Limburger is involved." Tamaki stated.

"How would you like to go undercover?" Toni asked the two men, the two men immediately focused on Toni with predatory smiles. Toni chuckled. "We need a spy in Limburgers building. Can you two get in and collect information?"

"That will be easy." Carlos replied with a grin, his bright blue eyes twinkling madly. "What is it you suspect?"

"Let's just say that Limburger is getting secret funding and keeping secrets. No one knew of his cloning experiments until that article. We want to know what else he's hiding." Tamaki replied.

"We think he's connected to those thugs." Toni added. "The problem is we have no proof. He's got the thugs on his payroll. It will be dangerous. Can you do it?"

"Sure. We can pull that off." Rex replied. "We just need to grab Limburger's attention."

"And we know just how to do it!" Carlos said with a grin. "Come on partner, let's go!" The white haired man grabbed Rex's wrist and then the two men were gone.

Toni chuckled. "He's a bit like you, when you're drunk!"

"Hey!" Tamaki cried out, laughing in amusement.

Toni let the smile fall from his face and logged into his computer. "Alright, I'll analyse these files and send you the ones with the thugs that attacked me, you see if you can track the place Greasepit and his thugs are most likely to be at."

Tamaki nodded. "Yes."

It took several hours but Toni was able to find six files with the thugs that had attacked him. Toni had a map of the town and was placing pins into it to indicate the locations of the attacks. Slowly a familiar shape was beginning to form. "Clearly Greasepit is very stupid." Tamaki commented as he stepped back and analysed his work.

"Trust me he is stupid." Toni replied. "I'm surprised he's their leader. The only thing he has in his favour is his size." On their map was a semi-circle and the two cops had no doubt the hideout of Greasepits gang was in the centre of it.

Tamaki walked over to his desk and quickly searched the database. Toni joined him and immediately recognised aerial photos of the area they suspected to be the hideout for the gang they were after. They analysed it until Toni finally spotted something. "Wait. Do you see what I see?" He asked Tamaki.

"That building is Limburgers."

"How much do you bet that the hideout is there? I've heard of hidden tunnels and caverns beneath this city, I wouldn't be surprised if Limburger built here to hide them."

"And therefore protected his goons." Tamaki finished. "This makes it more difficult for us if that building has cameras, they'll see us coming."

"Bring that part around." Toni ordered, Tamaki followed his order happily. "Do you see that?"

"Yes. Looks like an escape tunnel."

"There are several, most of them are hidden by the buildings systems and pipes but there are definitely several caverns over there." Toni stated. "We just need to find the less used one."

"That would most likely be this one." Tamaki said pointing at the screen. "It is further away from town and doesn't lead anywhere."

Toni glanced at where Tamaki's finger was pointed and nodded. "It will be less guarded." He stated. "But we better go in black uniform and with high powered weapons. There will be loads of them." Tamaki nodded his head in agreement. "We need to be careful, we don't know where all the passage ways go." Toni continued thoughtfully, "We'll need radar or sonar."

"Perhaps a heat tracker as well to keep an eye on any life."

"Infra-red goggles as well for the dark caves."

"And of course torches."

"We'll need spray paint or alert beacons as well so we can find our way out again." Toni added his eyes never leaving the screen. "Does the satellite have the ability to scan deeper underground."

"No. But if we take Limburgers building away and track the rocks shapes we can get a basic idea of what the surface tunnels look like, but below them we'll be working blind." Tamaki replied. "We'll have to remain in sight of each other and in constant radio contact."

"We'll need high tech communication equipment then." Toni replied. "Normal police radios won't help us, the static would alert them to our positions."

"We're going to have to carry as much ammo as we can." Tamaki added after a moment. "It will take us a few hours to collect the equipment. When do you want us to do this?"

Toni though for a moment. "Tonight. Most of the thugs would be asleep and hopefully we'd be able to move around faster."

Tamaki nodded. "I'll report our plan to the boss, you go and get ready, and I'll be with you shortly." Toni nodded and moved to his desk, shutting off his computer. "We'll have to be careful this is not going to be a simple 'in and out' raid. We'll be stuck for some time so pick up so rations as well."

"Will do." Toni agreed as he left their area and disappeared no doubt heading to the armoury.

When Tamaki finally made his way to the armoury Toni was already in his black garb. He was zipping up his jacket. "Your stuff is over there." Throttle stated as he picked up his rifle and slipped the strap over his shoulder, he checked the ammo and readied the weapon before picking up a handgun and proceeding to ready it. Tamaki could see his pockets were full, no doubt with ammo and rations.

As they secured their weapons they allowed a change to come over them. Toni became Throttle and Tamaki became Talon. This method of disassociating with their real names insured their safety and their families and friends safety as well. Now instead of two friends, there stood two warriors ready for battle.

They walked down to the cars, receiving good lucks from their colleagues as they did so. The reached a black patrol car and climbed in. Throttle started the engine and pulled out. For most of the journey they discussed their plans and decided to wait for dark before sneaking in. Fortunately dark was already falling by the time they'd parked the car at the edge of a forest.

The two men climbed out and took positions, their guns aimed at the hidden entrance. Throttle checked his headpiece one more time, speaking into the flexible microphone next to his mouth and listening to Talon's whispered reply in his ears. "I'll cover you whilst you check the entrance is clear." He whispered to his partner.

"Alright." Talon whispered back. Throttle watched as his partner disappeared into the shadows, fortunately his infra-red goggles allowed him to see his partner sneak closer to the entrance. "All clear." Talon whispered. Throttle nodded and moved cautiously to join his partner. Both men stood at either side of the entrance, listening for any sound. Throttle nodded to his partner and took point; he kept low and jogged lightly into the tunnel.

They did not meet anyone for some time until they were right under Limburgers building. Throttle held up his hand and pointed it forward the moment his partner stopped; right there in front of them was light from a fire. They had no doubt there was a camp around the corner. Throttle signalled his partner to wait whilst he investigated before sliding along the cavern wall. Carefully he glanced around the corner and felt some relief when he realised the thugs were all asleep. He waved his partner over.

Talon took a look and pointed to one of the thugs. There next to the fool lay papers, Throttle signalled that he try to get it. Talon agreed and signalled he would back Throttle up. With a smile Throttle slipped out and cautiously stepped closer to the group. He carefully stepped around them until he was by the head of their target. With great care he lifted the papers and rifled through them. Most were articles about the thugs work but one was a hastily scrawled letter. 'Keep an eye out for Throttle'. Throttle frowned at the sentence and pocketed the paper placing the others back where they belonged.

Talon nodded when Throttle signalled for them to move on, he carefully walked around the sleeping group and further into the cavern. There they came across a fork and they paused, discussing which way to go. They both finally decided to take the right and they made up for the lost time by jogging as quietly as they could through the caverns. Eventually they reached the end and found themselves crouched behind boulders looking down into a large cavern full of thugs. "They've got a whole town down there!" Throttle whispered in shock.

Talon nodded his eyes wide. "Where will we find what we're looking for?" He asked.

Throttle frowned, he wasn't entirely sure. "I'm guessing those larger buildings are for the higher ranking thugs. What we're looking for may be in there." He finally said as he analysed the town. The problem is the bigger buildings were across the cavern with all the smaller buildings right in the middle. They would need to find a way across.

A loud explosion echoed through one of the caverns to the left of them. The people immediately scattered, picking up weapons and racing to the cavern. "Looks like we don't need a plan." Throttle muttered.

"Yes, but they'll all be awake and aware, we'll need to do this carefully." Talon answered. He slipped forward and followed the path downwards; Throttle followed a little further back watching over his partner like a guardian angel.

The two cops slipped into the alleyways and negotiated their way through the maze of mud huts. Several times they had to slip into buildings and alleys as patrols passed them, but fortunately they were not discovered.

Talon was wary and carefully checked around each alley and open area before daring to reveal his position. Throttle followed his partners lead and double checked every area before moving.

Soon the two men had slipped through the underground town and had crept up the other side, a dark deep cavern greeted their sights and only the soft glow of fire in the distance told them that this cavern was indeed used. They slipped their infra-red goggles back on and switched them on; Throttle took the lead slowly and carefully down the slippery, steep slope.

"What!" Talon and Throttle paused at the shout quickly rolling behind some boulders and readying their rifles. "And why was I not informed of this?" The man's voice shouted easily echoing through the tunnels. Talon signalled that he would creep forward, but Throttle signalled a negative. They had no idea where the man was. "Bring Limburger to me!" The man ordered.

Silence fell and slowly Talon and Throttle stepped out from their hiding places. Throttle signalled that he would take point, Talon nodded and watched as Throttle cautiously stepped forward. Throttle slowly reached the exit of the cavern and glanced around the corner, he blinked at the sight that greeted him.

Two tanned mice stood in a cage glaring at the four guards around them. "Do you think they've found him?" The thinner of the two asked the bigger one.

"I'm sure they have Axel." The bigger one replied. "Let's just hope Limburger and his followers haven't done anything unforgivable." He added.

Throttle paused at the two mouse's voices, he liked them, felt a sensation of comfort fill him. He cursed himself mentally, now was not the time for the mice to affect him this way. He turned to his partner and signalled that they had two mice prisoners. Talon scowled but nodded asking how many guards there were. Throttle signalled four and Talon nodded again.

Talon slipped forward. 'We need to take them out silently'. The man signalled. 'One bullet to the head, I'll take those two, you take the other pair.'

Throttle nodded and readied his rifle. Carefully the men aimed and fired, systematically taking out the four guards with little sound. The two mice glanced in their direction easily working out where the bullets had come from. Talon signalled that he would release them whilst Throttle covered them, Throttle easily agreed.

Once the two mice were free they grabbed their weapons and ducked behind some boulders. "Thanks for rescuing us." 'Axel stated. "We owe you, so we'll help you out."

Talon shared a look with Throttle, who was currently hidden in shadow. Throttle signalled that it would be useful for back up, no matter who or what the back-up was. "Thank you." Talon finally said, "Keep quiet, the thugs don't know we're here and that's how we like it."

"We?" The bigger mouse asked.

"I am Talon and this is my partner Throttle." Talon introduced, Throttle stepped forward to be seen and nodded.

"Throttle." Axel whispered his eyes glued to Throttle's form. Talon coughed and shushed them before turning to Throttle. 'Okay what's the next plan of action?' He signalled.

Throttle paused for a moment. 'We need evidence of at least the thug's involvement with either of our suspects.' He finally signalled. 'We need to find the boss; the boss will have all the evidence.' Talon nodded and took point checking the hallways. Throttle followed closely behind, both cops were well aware of their rodent companions following them.

Talon glanced cautiously around the corner and held his hand up, he signalled for them all to move into shadow. Throttle and the two mice did so and just in time as a patrol raced past them. Talon did not move for some time but finally signalled for them to move on.

The two men raced down the tunnel until they stood either side of the exit. The both glanced out and frowned at the sight. A big arena. Granted it wasn't well built but the fact that a fight zone was even there meant that there was a primitive culture down here. These men fought for pleasure and that made these caverns even more dangerous than normal.

Throttle signalled that he would take point and seeing no movement broke his cover, slipping down an aisle and crouching down behind the benches. He signalled to his partner to remain where he was. Talon didn't need telling twice as several figures burst into the cavern.

The two humans and mice watched as a large, long haired, blonde man walked purposefully forward followed by a two goons and two fat, ugly women. "Daddy!" One girl screeched making Throttle wince at the high pitched sound. "I want the grey one!" She pleaded desperately. "Don't you love me?"

"Don't worry snookum's." The man said, making Throttle want to fake gag only his training held him back from snorting at the sight. "Daddy's busy right now. How about we talk later."

"But I don't want to talk later, I want to talk now!" She cried out making even her father cringe.

"I know sweet'ums. But this business can't wait." He replied, she humphed but finally walked away quietly to the relief of every man in the room. The moment the two girls were gone the man turned to his goons. "It seems Limburger has messed up again." He stated to the men. "He's managed to turn one of his enemies human, find the human and bring him to me. I do not trust Limburger." He growled.

Throttle paused. Even the pit boss believed a mouse could be turned into a human, was it really true that he was this 'Throttle' that the mice spoke about often? He shook his head. No, it was just a coincidence his code name was Throttle. Wasn't it? Of course it was just a coincidence; no one possessed the technology to turn a giant alien mouse into a human. The Pit boss and his goons were fools for even believing it. But if that was the case why did he believe it?

He sighed when the Pit boss and his goons left and glanced at his partner. Talon was looking concerned and immediately asked if he was alright. Throttle nodded and glanced at the two mice that were looking hopefully at him. He glanced away from them and signalled to Talon that they should move on. Talon nodded and immediately took point following the path the Pit boss had taken. They had to find where he kept his letters and tools so they could take them for evidence.

Throttle covered his three companions by remaining by the benches, following their progress by moving along the aisle. When his companions reached the tunnel he finally moved back up, Talon pointed to the fork in front of them, he signalled for the mice to take one and for them to take the other. The mice argued for some time until Throttle snapped at them out loud. They finally agreed and disappeared to the right. Throttle took point and led his partner down the left.

The two men came across several guard patrols and had to knock out the watchers but the mice did most of the work, taking out large groups with little sound. Finally they reached a deeper tunnel. Throttle held up his fist and Talon stopped. The mice realising this signal meant stop, stopped as well watching and waiting expectantly. Throttle held his hand to his ear, the universal signal for listen.

"Are you sure?" The pit boss was asking.

"Several scouts are missing sir." Another voice replied. "The two mice were freed."

"That means we've got an infestation." Pit boss mumbled. "Alright, double the patrols; see if you can pinpoint the locations of our unwelcome guests." Talon quickly signalled for the four of them to hide, which they did quickly and quietly.

"Of course, sir." The other man replied, his voice was getting closer. A few moments later the Pit boss and one of his goons strolled past. The two humans and two mice held their breaths for long moments but the two thugs did not notice them.

Slowly the four companions slipped out and walked into the room and immediately noticed the difference. Outside the room it was dirty and dark but this cavern was built for a king. Soft rugs, exotic materials, large bed and exquisite pictures and decorations. The two mice immediately guarded the door, allowing the two cops to scope out the room.

Talon immediately went to the paper work and started photographing anything and everything. Throttle took pictures of the room, documenting the area. "Looks like the pit boss has been busy." Talon whispered, it was so quiet that if the man had not spoken into his mouth piece and therefore directly into Throttle's ear, he would have missed it.

"We'll discuss it later." Throttle replied. "Let's not stick around."

The police carefully picked everything up and checked the areas before putting everything back precisely where it had been before. They did this systematically not noticing the time flying by until the mice suddenly moved, the two large figures flew over to the cops and pushed them into hiding places and covering the men with their bodies.

Throttle met the dark blue gaze of the bigger tanned mouse as a strong firm hand covered his mouth. The two cops received the answer to the mices action as they heard movement. The pit boss had returned and he was tired. They listened to him rifling around in the room obviously preparing for bed. After half an hour of waiting they finally heard the welcoming snores of the large man.

The big mouse finally released his firm grip and allowed Throttle to stand, Throttle immediately led the group from the room. Once they were far away from the Pit bosses bed chamber, they relaxed. "That was close." Talon said clearly relieved. Throttle nodded his agreement. It had been way to close.

"We'll have to rest here." Axel stated. Talon and Throttle nodded, they were relatively safe, they were down a secluded tunnel that did not appear to be used. Talon and Throttle immediately set up a perimeter back up the tunnel, the moment anyone moved into the tunnel, they would know.

"I'll take first watch." Talon quickly said, Axel stated that he'd watch the surroundings with him, Talon looked a bit put out but finally nodded.

Throttle slipped into a corner and relaxed against the wall, watching the two mice with cautious eyes. The bigger mouse laid back and soon his breaths came in short relaxed puffs. Slowly Throttle allowed himself to be lulled to sleep.

_Soft blue eyes met his as the taller mouse bent down. "Hello little one. Have you been good for daddy?" He asked teasingly. _

_Smalls hands appeared obviously trying to hug the bigger boy. Chase happily obliged lifting the small boy into his arms. The older boy stood and two other older tanned boys stared down either side of the oldest brother. "I've bween very good." A small, cheerful voice replied._

"_That's good to hear." The smallest of the three said. "You should get a treat for being so good." The small body lit up with glee at the thought and the three boys chuckled looking down at the smaller boy in the bigger brothers arms. _

"_What do you say?" The bigger boy asked. _

"_Pwease." The little voice said with a giggle. _

"_Good boy!" Axel praised. Gary chuckled and rubbed the little boys head. The little body huffed at the annoying habit, but the excitement quickly came back as Axel held up a beautiful, golden furred mouse teddy. Immediately small hands reached out._

"_Pwease!" The small voice asked again and was rewarded by the small toy being placed into his arms. The little boy smiled up at his older brothers, hugging his bear tightly and loving the joyful smiles being directed at him by his brothers._

Unknowingly Toni/Throttle smiled softly in his sleep and two tanned mice looked at each other hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Can anyone guess who the bigger mouse is? You have until the next chapter to guess! **


	4. Visions

**Visions**

**I do not own the biker mice but I do own the OC's**

* * *

><p>"It's time to go." Talon's voice whispered into Throttle's ear. Throttle was instantly awake, he nodded his understanding. The two men quickly ate their rations sharing them with the two mice. Axel nodded gratefully and the large mouse nodded his thanks, both mice were staring hopefully at Throttle with bright blue eyes. Throttle blinked at them, they looked just like the mice in his dream.<p>

"What's your name?" He finally asked the un-named mouse.

"Chase." The mouse answered.

"Chase." Throttle whispered. This mouse was supposedly his older brother. Axel and Chase were 'Throttle's brothers. Throttle frowned he didn't know what to think, he laughed at the aliens at first but right now he wanted to be held by his 'brothers'. Was this their doing? Was he being influenced into having these thoughts and desires?

They didn't have much time to think however, Talon quickly led them outside of their tunnel and back into danger. They both glanced around for hidden spots where they had sprayed as reminders of their path. Talon quickly found the trail and led the four of them back through the maze of tunnels.

They often had to hide as the patrols were racing around almost desperately. Throttle was dreading the small underground town and arena. Slowly with great caution Throttle and Talon slipped closer to the arena. They both frowned, almost all the thugs were in there. They wouldn't be going that way.

'What should we do?' Talon signalled nervously.

Throttle didn't know how to answer. Normally he'd say a distraction but they didn't have enough firepower or manpower to do that. 'We need another path.' He finally signalled. 'We can't remain here, we'll be eventually found.'

'I'll scout for another path.' Talon replied. Throttle nodded and signalled that he would cover the blonde haired man. The two mice seemed to understand what they were communicating because they slipped over to where the two men were and stood ready to provide cover. Throttle and Talon moved quickly scanning the walls and tunnels until they found a natural formed gap. Throttle jumped up and pulled himself up. The slope was slightly slippery but he managed to reach the top.

Axel followed next; he climbed up using his tail to pull Talon up with him. Chase followed them up, keeping his senses tuned to whatever happened behind them. The tunnel was only big enough for them to crawl through and the mice being so big struggled to fit in to the tunnel but somehow they managed.

Throttle emerged some time later. He carefully checked the coast was clear before climbing out. He covered for his companions as they climbed out. He knew that they were closer to the surface because of the fact they had crawled up, but that meant more thugs racing in and out so they had to be extremely cautious.

The sounds of running feet had Throttle hissing at his companions warning them to be quiet. The four 'men' went quiet and they waited, listening.

"Has anyone come this way?"

"No sir."

"Don't let anyone leave or enter!" The superior thug snapped.

"Yes sir!"

Throttle peeked around the corner as he heard the superior thug run off. 'There are six thugs.' He signalled to Talon. Talon frowned, they wouldn't get a good position to take out these guys and if they did at least one would be able to raise the alarm. 'We need to get closer.'

'How?' Talon asked curiously.

Throttle didn't need to answer however because the moment the thugs realised their boss wasn't returning they slumped and lazed about, their backs facing their direction, it was clear the thugs expected an attack to come from the entrance rather than from inside the tunnels.

Throttle instantly moved forward and with great skill slipped a hand over the nearest thug's mouth and dragged him away. The thug struggled but with a quick knock to the back of the thugs head, the guy was out like a light. Talon moved forward and also pulled another thug away to knock out. With two out of commission that left one each and all four males moved quickly behind a chosen target. With all six out of the way, they moved out of the tunnels and into the welcome sunlight.

They paused at the exit allowing their eyes to adjust. Seeing no one the two cops led their mice companions to the hidden black patrol car. They climbed in, the mice a little more awkwardly than the humans being a lot taller. Talon pulled out and they were soon heading far away from the hidden caverns.

"That's going to be a problem you know." Throttle finally said. "They've got a whole civilisation of thugs beneath town."

"You're telling me." Talon replied. "The others are not going to be happy. I mean what do we do? We do our jobs well but to take on a whole civilisation of thugs is out of our league. We're not soldiers we're cops." He ranted.

"We're going to need help." Throttle replied. "If we don't sort out that civilisation first then our jobs are pointless. It just means for every thug we put away another one would sprout up."

"We need the military." Talon said silently agreeing.

"We can help." Chase stated. "We're stronger, faster and there a quite a few of us willing to fight for you."

"Me?" Throttle replied. "You still believe me to be this 'Throttle' you and your other mice companions keep talking about." The two mice nodded. Throttle scowled at that and glared out of the car refraining from the urge to rant at the idiotic mice. Could they not see he was human? The mice remained quiet after that and stared at each other sadly.

Talon pulled up in front of the Last Chance Garage and the mice climbed out. Once they were gone the man drove away from the garage and both men eagerly welcomed the idea of a warm shower, proper food and a day of relaxation.

"At least we can link Limburger with the thugs." Throttle eventually said. "We could bring him in on that alone."

"No. He would just buy his way out." Talon replied angrily. We both sighed as we realised how corrupt the people were. "We need irrefutable evidence. But perhaps if we 'pretend' to confide in the man he'd let something slip."

"No." Throttle parroted. "He'll know we're onto him and react accordingly. Let's remain oblivious for now as if we've found absolutely nothing and we're on the verge of giving up. Perhaps he will grow over confident and make a mistake." He stated. Talon nodded his agreement.

When they eventually parked in the police car park they both let out a sigh of relief. They walked purposefully to the main building and to the changing rooms. The other cops asked after them and praised them for surviving an undercover op. Talon and Throttle nodded but their minds were still on the concerning thought of a civilisation of thugs beneath their feet.

The two men remained solemnly quiet as they thought about what they had seen but they knew they had only seen the tip of the iceberg. They knew those caverns ran deeper than what they had seen and they fearfully wondered what else was down there.

The two men stripped out of the uniform becoming Toni and Tamaki once more. They showered and changed into the looser police uniform. "Do you want to break it to the boss?" Tamaki asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Yea, I'll say it." Toni replied with a frown, but inwardly he was afraid to tell their boss Victor Clarke. Victor was passionate about his officer's work and they both knew that hearing that their work was pointless would send him in an angry rant. No officer liked giving this man bad news.

Toni led the way through their office floor to the private room at the back, the glass was frosted and they could not see inside but they could see the silhouette of the large man. Currently he was on the phone, leaning back but he sat up as they knocked and told them to come in.

Toni gulped at the serious grey eyes that locked onto his and his partner's forms. The man ran a hand through his dark blonde hair as he listened to whoever was speaking to him via the phone. "Alright then, I want a report Monday morning." He demanded. He put the phone down and stared expectantly at the two officers as they gingerly sat in front of him.

"Sir, we have a problem." Toni began. "We went undercover to gather information on Limburger…"

"I am aware of that." The man interrupted. "You went into a thug hideout. What did you find?"

"A civilisation of thugs." Toni said bluntly.

"What." Victor stated with a warning voice. Toni resisted the urge to cringe at the clear anger in the man's voice.

"There is a whole town down there." Toni continued.

"And an arena." Tamaki added helpfully.

Victor's eye twitched a clear sign the man was getting angry. "Limburger is involved. We found several letters and commands in the Pit bosses living area. We think Limburger is funding them and if that's the case the only way to stop the thugs is to stop Limburger." Toni continued.

"The problem is we don't have enough evidence to put Limburger away." Tamaki continued. "Limburger's too clean all we have is circumstantial evidence."

"Well." Victor said with a scheming tone of voice. "We're just going to have to find the evidence. Rex and Carlos are undercover in Limburger's services but I want this man in prison with no way out. I will contact SWAT and the other departments and get them on the lookout. As from now this department is focused on Limburger. You will brief them and prepare them. Dismissed." The two officers quickly stood ready to race out but their boss's voice stopped them. "Oh and boys. I want damning evidence." The 'or else' didn't need to be said.

Toni and Tamaki quickly left and ordered everyone to gather around. The officers quickly did so when Victor poked his head of his office and snapped at them telling them that all investigations are off until they've completed their new assignments. The twenty men and four women gathered quickly, sitting on chairs, desks and leaning on the dividers.

Toni coughed and stepped forward. "Alright. First off I must inform you that this assignment has already gone on for some time but it has grown bigger than my partner and I can handle." Several officers frowned at this as Toni and Tamaki were considered some of the best cops, others snorted at them. Toni ignored them and continued. "Recently it came to our attention that two particular individuals were involved with much of the crime in this town. Their names were Charlene Davidson and Lawrence Limburger. Miss Davidson is involved with a group of strange well-funded and supported men who target Mr Limburger. During our investigation of property damage it came to our attention that Lawrence Limburger is involved with the underground thugs. We went undercover two days ago and have only recently returned."

"There is a city of thugs down there." Tamaki continued. "There aren't a few of them; there are hundreds if not thousands of criminals living beneath our feet. Well-funded criminals at that. We suspect Limburger is one of the main funders but we have no prove. Rex and Carlos have gone undercover in the hopes to discover damning evidence but Limburger is too clean. We need your help to collect damning evidence and to stop the thugs from growing too powerful."

"We need spies within the thugs and we need more spies with Limburger." Toni continued. "We need as much information as we can all gather and when this goes down it will take all of us to make this work."

"Any questions?" Tamaki asked.

"Do you have any idea what we're looking for precisely?" One woman asked.

"Preferably we need proof, so paper work, voice recordings, videos anything and everything you can get your hands on." Toni replied. "I know that isn't much to go on, but that's all we have. Limburger is too clean and clearly has a lot of back up and power behind him. We have to be extremely careful; we don't know what Limburger is capable of." He warned. The gathered officers nodded.

"SWAT is being informed by our boss so we will have armed back up. However we will be working undercover and that means extreme caution." Tamaki cautioned. "Everyone is a suspect and I don't think I need to tell you not to talk anywhere but here." The officers nodded once more.

"This investigation is a united effort but we understand how some teams work differently. We'll work in our assigned groups but we have to the communication flow open what one groups know the others have to know too. This is not just about catching a crook; this is about life and death. Those thugs aren't playing around." Toni added.

"Are there any more questions?" Tamaki asked; when the officers remained silent he nodded. "Alright then. We'll meet back here in two days. Good luck." With that said the gathered men and women wandered away back to their areas and discussion started.

Toni and Tamaki joined Jack in their area and sat. "Alright Jack." Tamaki started. "We need to break into the surveillance. Do you think you can do it?"

"Give me a few hours and we can break into the cameras in Limburger tower and no one will know it." Jack replied with a grin.

"Alright." Toni added. "That's good; we don't want Limburger knowing anything. Oh and keep tabs on Rex and Carlos." Jack nodded in understanding. "I think we need to visit Miss Davidson and her friends. Let's get as much out of them as we can."

"What are you thinking?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm thinking that they know more than their letting on." Toni replied. "I think it's time we try and get them to prove their words."

"Therefore providing us with evidence. Good thinking." Tamaki replied. "We could get them and Limburger at the same time." Toni nodded.

"We'll also need to set security measures around those tunnels so that when those thugs surface not only will we know who they are but how many there are." Toni added.

"We'll have to set that up tonight when there is less likely to be anyone around." Tamaki replied. "Let's pay a visit to Miss Davidson first." Toni nodded and stood. "See you later Jack."

"Good luck." Jack replied not looking up from his computer where he was frantically typing.

Toni and Tamaki slipped out of the building and were soon on their way to the Last Chance Garage. Toni stayed quiet thinking carefully about how to go about getting the truth out of the mice. He was so deep in thought he barely noticed Tamaki pulling up outside the garage, but the halting of the car jerked him from his thoughts. They climbed out and saw Miss Davidson with her back to them working on the white mouse's bike.

The two cops slipped in and Tamaki coughed bringing her attention to them, but both cops stayed silent as they listened to a conversation going on in the kitchen.

"So he is having dreams and visions that replay his memories?" A voice that Toni believed to be the brown mouse's voice.

"Yes, when he asked for Chase's name it looked like he knew it even before Chase had stated it." Axel was saying.

"If that's the case then maybe his true memories are slowly working their way back in and we just have to wait for nature to take its course." Another voice replied. "The problem is we don't know how to turn him back into a mouse or if he'd even let us."

"True. It is just a waiting game."

"Unfortunately we can't wait long. With Throttle gone a lot of mice are getting angry, especially the coloured mice. Several tanned mice have been attacked. If Throttle doesn't return the alliance he made will fall to pieces."

"We can't make him remember; besides we don't know how much his human body can take."

"Perhaps…"

"Boys!" Miss Davidson called out a blush staining her cheeks. Toni held in a small smile and could not help but think she was beautiful even though she was one of their suspects. "We have company."

The mice stilled and soon several heads poked out of the room. Tamaki chuckled at their 'deer-in-the-headlights' look. "Miss Davidson, we're sorry for disturbing you and your friends but we need to ask you some questions."

"Ask away." She replied.

"Are you aware that Limburger is funding the thugs of this town?" Toni asked.

"Yes, they do his dirty work all of the time." She answered.

"Are you aware of what he does behind closed doors?" Tamaki asked.

She frowned. "I have knowledge of some of the goings on but not all." She cocked her head to the side and Throttle could not help but think she looked adorable with her green eyes analysing them like that, with her auburn hair cascading down her shoulders. "Why do you ask?"

"It has come to our attention that Limburger is up to something and that the thugs are involved. We are investigating to see if what we suspect is true."

"You need proof." Vinnie stated with a smirk. "You can't do anything without evidence and you don't dare anger Limburger because he has too much power." Toni raised an eyebrow at the mouse's statement before chuckling as he met his partner's eyes with a wry expression.

"He's got us there." Tamaki stated with a chuckle.

"You've come here for proof." The brown mouse stated.

Throttle was not pouting, he was not! Were they that open that these alien mice could read them? With a sigh he nodded. "You've made many wild claims but have given us no proof. Can you prove what you've stated or were they all wild claims."

"They were true." Jack, the large tank sized mouse answered. "Gary put on the tape." The mice led them into the living room and the unknown tanned mouse stepped up to the TV and set it up slipping in a video tape.

"You hurt my son." The Jack in the video was saying. The ugly man, Limburger coward back in fear. "All this time I was trusting you to get him back and all this time I was working with the beast who harmed him."

"Now… n…now." Limburger answered fearfully. "I was going to help you."

"Yes but not until after you'd hurt my son even more." Jack growled. He turned to face a tanned mouse in the background. The camera turned with him and Toni took a deeper breath. This mouse was rather impressive. He was slightly smaller than his comrades but he looked larger than life. He looked like a man with power. On either side of him stood Vinnie and the grey mouse. _Modo._ A voice whispered in his mind. Throttle smiled softly at his father before Jack and whoever was holding the camera turned back to Limburger. "Nobody hurts my son and gets away with it."

"_You want to explain what your boy was doing?" Jack's voice growled. Toni looked up and watched angry crimson eyes glare at the adult male tanned mouse in front of them. Toni's bully was whimpering behind his father's leg as Jack ranted at the man. "Your son dare harm mine! His prince!"_

"_Forgive me, your highness. He's just a child he doesn't know any different." The father pleaded._

"_Well he should learn. I allow your son into my home to befriend my own. A position of honour!" Jack growled. "And your boy steals Throttle's toys and food, leaving Throttle with nothing!" Toni whimpered and hid his face into Maxie, his mouse teddy bear. A large gentle hand came up and gentle rubbed Toni's head. "Leave before I decide you and your son need punishment." Jack ordered. _

_Jack escorted the pair out of the home and shut the door firmly behind them. "It's okay little man. It's alright." Toni blinked up at the large mouse with big watery eyes. "They won't hurt you anymore. I promise."_

"That may be so, but we need more proof than that. Have you anything damning, anything that directly connects Limburger with the thugs?" Tamaki's voice stated bringing Toni out of the vision. Tamaki was busy arguing with Jack and the brown mouse but the rest of the mice and Miss Davidson were staring at him in open curiosity and hope. Throttle ignored them and focused on the argument.

"We could get you inside Limburger Tower and show you."

"You have no evidence to show now?" Tamaki was asking in annoyance.

"We have evidence. Ask for it and we'll show you. Do you think I wear this metal face mask for fun?" Vinnie answered.

"Do you think Stoker lost his tail and replaced it with a metal tail for fun?" Modo asked, the brown mouse flicked his metal tail slightly. "Or that I took off my arm to replace it with this bionic one?"

"Limburger as his crazy scientist Karbunkle did this and they did this for fun." Stoker continued. "Throttle lost his eyes and his antenna to the fish." He added as an afterthought.

"Yes, but we can't exactly take you in and use you as proof now can we?" Tamaki retorted. "Is there any proof that doesn't directly relate to you?"

"I'm sure we've got something that you want." Jack replied. "Why don't you stay a while and go through our evidence with us."

Tamaki glanced at Toni and Toni nodded in reply. "Alright." Tamaki agreed. "Let's see what you have."

"Well… you see this it was…"

"_This is your mother, little Prince." Toni blinked at the picture and cocked his head to the side staring at the beautiful female mouse on the picture. Her blue eyes twinkled with joy as she stood next to her husband. _

"_Why is mummy not here now?" Toni asked._

"_Mummy had to go help our lost friends and brothers." Jack stated. "She loves helping people. She hated leaving us but it was what she had to do."_

"_Will mummy come back?" Toni asked glancing up at Jack with hopeful, wide blue eyes._

"_I'm sure one day we'll see her again and she'll be very proud of you." Jack replied his eyes slightly watery. _

"_Daddy upset?" Toni asked softly._

"_Daddy just misses mummy." Jack replied hugging Toni's little body._

"_Don't cry daddy. Mummy come back." He whispered. The older mouses arms tightened gently around Toni's waist in reply. _

"Perhaps we can use this to prove there is definitely something illegal going on." Tamaki continued. "What do you think Throttle?"

Toni took the offered image and frowned. "Limburgers got an illegal lab. It looks more like an autopsy room." He commented. "We could definitely use it. Where is it located?" He jotted down the location as the mice explained.

After several hours of explaining and debating the two cops finally stood and stretched. "Well as interesting as this is we still have several duties to attend. Thank you for your co-operation and hospitality." Toni stated.

Charley blushed beautifully as Toni took her hand and kissed the back of it. Tamaki whistled earning a glare from his partner before Toni finally smirked. "Good evening, ma'am."

Tamaki was still chuckling by the time they reached the police station. "That was a brave move with those mice there." He finally stated.

Toni chuckled in amusement. "I had to, her blush was too adorable." He confessed.

"Be careful, Toni we still don't know what those mice are capable of." Tamaki warned seriously.

Toni smiled softly at his partners caring statement and gentle expression. "I know. Trust me I am not going to commit suicide by annoying them, trust me!" He said seriously.

"If anything happens me and the boys have your back." Tamaki reassured. Toni nodded gratefully at the statement.

"Let's go set those perimeter alerts in the caverns." Toni finally said, Tamaki nodded and the both walked into the building to collect the required equipment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Here is the next chapter. Toni is in the memories rather than Throttle because Toni still can't remember being Throttle for him their strange visions that keep plaguing him.**


	5. Bait

**Bait**

**I do not own the Biker Mice.**

* * *

><p>Toni sighed as he whirled around on his swivel chair. He tapped the tip of the pen he was holding against his bottom lip as he looked down at the file. After five or six more twirls Toni dropped his file and pen back onto his desk and dropped his head onto his hands groaning.<p>

Tamaki peeked over the top of his computer with a concerned frown. Rex and Carlos blinked at him whilst Jack just gave him a sympathetic smile. "What's wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"This investigation is what's wrong." Toni replied. "We've got forty people working on this investigation, that includes S.W.A.T and our own officers and yet all we have is circumstantial evidence. How is Limburger so bloody clean?" He asked snarling in agitation.

"I don't think he's working alone." Jack replied softly. "I just hope that he doesn't have a cop as an associate." He added as an afterthought. All five of them winced at the idea of being betrayed by their own.

"Perhaps we need to look at this another way." Rex answered. He was frowning thoughtfully as he tried to think up a solution. "We need to tackle this investigation in a different way. If we can't find the evidence then let's wait for Limburger to give us the evidence."

"How do we do that?" Jack asked curiously. "Limburger is extremely careful, we can't plant bugs, we've already tried and he won't come to us willingly."

"Perhaps we need to set out an ambush." Toni answered thoughtfully.

"To do that we need to set bait, something Limburger desperately wants." Tamaki replied his eyes boring into Toni's.

"Our 'work' mates often speak of someone called Throttle." Carlos stated, his eyes staring questionably at Toni who shrugged.

"Then let's give him Throttle." Toni replied. "I've been attacked by Limburger's goons and called Throttle. I'll go with a wire, alone and see if he'll confess."

"No you won't go in alone." Rex replied. "We'll be with you."

"We'll need to get into positions where we can act in case of emergencies." Carlos replied.

Jack stood. "Listen up guys, group meeting!" The other officers mumbled slightly in complaint but willingly stood and gathered in their large meeting area. "As you all know." Jack began as he stood at the front of the large table. "We've been investigating Limburger for some time but have found nothing but circumstantial evidence. Now we have a plan."

"We're not getting any good evidence by trying to find it, so let's have Limburger give it to us." Carlos added.

"How?" Several officers asked.

"Me." Toni answered from his seat around the table. "Limburger wants 'Throttle' so let's give him Throttle."

"Toni will be sent in with a wire, but before he is sent in we need to get safety precautions into place." Jack instructed. "If anything goes wrong we need to get Toni out and quickly."

What followed was a full hour of arguments, almost every officer didn't want to send Toni in and they debated on what positions to take and what to watch for. Eventually they reached an agreement and the four women and men raced away quickly to get everything ready for when Toni was sent in.

Toni sighed. "Let's visit Miss Davidson's friends, whether we like it or not they will be able to help." Tamaki reluctantly nodded and stood. The two men said their farewells before heading to the stations car park and commandeering a patrol car.

It didn't take them long to reach the 'Last Chance Garage', the journey was becoming very familiar. Miss Davidson was in the front bent over, fiddling with the engine inside a jeep. She stood as they arrived and waved in greeting. The two cops pulled up and stepped out following her into the building.

The mice were lazing about but straightened themselves up when the two men walked in. "I'll never get use to this." Tamaki mumbled to Toni as he observed the mice. The white mouse grinned in amusement clearly having heard the comment with his sensitive ears.

"Look at it this way, when we're old and grey we'll have an epic story to tell our kids." Toni replied with a grin. Tamaki chuckled as they took the seats Miss Davidson offered them.

Tamaki coughed in a weak attempt to gather himself before turning his attention back to their female host. "Miss Davidson we are calling by today because we require advice." Toni sniggered earning an elbow to his side. "We're hoping you will be able to aid us."

"How so?" The brown mouse replied.

"The police have been taking more notice of Limburger and his actions, unfortunately we have little proof." Toni replied.

"However, Limburger wants something more than anything else." Tamaki answered.

"What's that?" Vinnie asked.

"Throttle." Tamaki replied.

"What!" Everyone present screamed excluding Toni and Tamaki. "Over our fucking dead bodies!"

"It has already been decided." Toni replied. "I am going undercover in a few days." The mice scowled angrily, the tails whipping around in a frenzied display.

"We decided to come here as you apparently know this 'Throttle' well." Tamaki continued. "You can either offer advice or we will leave either way Throttle will be going undercover." Tamaki continued, carefully using Toni's codename.

The mice scowled angrily and started conversing in another language, the language was so alien the two officers could only assume this were their true native language. "We want to be involved." The large tank mouse, Jack if Toni recalled, stated firmly.

"That can be arranged, however I must warn you that the building is under constant police surveillance and will have several undercover operatives backing Throttle." Tamaki answered. "Tell us what you know of your 'Throttle', how will my partner need to behave and say for Limburger to believe him to be that person?"

"Remain intelligent and aloof. Throttle was always able to insult a man without them realising it." Vinnie stated.

Tamaki chuckled. "Not much different from our Throttle then." Laughing at Toni as the man cried out 'Hey!'

"We request to add our own plants on Throttle's person so we can also hear anything said and back you up if required."

Tamaki turned to Toni. "What do you think?"

"It might be a good idea; after all we do need all the back-up we can get. Especially if Limburger is as powerful as we think he is." Toni replied thoughtfully, before turning to the mice. "Show me these plants."

"Very well." The mice agreed.

Over several hours the mice explained where their technology would be placed and what it would do. Tamaki was insistent it did not affect the police plants that Toni already had in place. After a while they were happy with the plants and began working out how to get Limburger to catch Toni.

"Well if I'm being watched like you say I am, let's go back to the bar, I'll have a few drinks so I can act drunk and leave alone." Toni suggested. "As long as you stay a distance away Limburger's thugs won't know it's a trap. They'll grab me leading us all to Limburgers hiding place. The plants will record everything and we get more proof that Limburger or at least his associates are up to something." Toni replied.

"We'll stay nearby at all times." The mice promised.

"Then we're set." Toni stated. "Tonight throttle goes in."

Several hours later and Toni in his Throttle persona was at the bar, he had already drunk two glasses of beer and was slowly sipping the third. He could feel the pleasant buzz of alcohol playing with his senses and knew he wasn't in top form; it would be all up to his team-mates and the mice to take care of him. He knew his team-mates were sitting around watching him and the mice were most likely outside down an alley or on roof-tops out of sight.

He finally stood and paid the bill, nodding at Tamaki to let him know he was leaving, he watched as the man signalled the others. With his team mates ready Throttle was happy to step out onto the street. He walked slowly making sure to walk under the lamp lights so he was seen. He glanced movement on the roof and assumed it was the mice.

After a few moments of making sure he was seen he stepped into the darkness and walked. He wasn't entirely sure where as he had no destination, but he made sure to move purposefully as if he had a reason to walk to wherever he was going.

At first nothing happened and Throttle began to think that nothing would happen. Finally a sound reached his ears. Chains, or what sounded like chains. Throttle was ready to tense but his self-control kept him acting as if he wasn't aware. The heavy boot steps and clanging chains got closer and closer and Throttle felt his heart beating faster and faster. Then the sound stopped. Throttle mentally paused but forced himself to keep moving. Had the gang stopped to let him go?

His answer was a weight wrapping around his ankle, he fell forward. He managed to save himself by catching himself with his hands otherwise he'd have smashed his face into the pavement. A weight dropped onto his back and Throttle instantly went into defence, after all it would look suspicious if he allowed them to apprehend him so easily.

It took the gang almost an hour to catch him, Throttle had beat them easily and ran, not away from them but around them, leading them on a goose chase. He made a show of losing his edge and energy, stumbling a few times and falling. The caught up to him as he leaned against the wall and panted. After a quick fight Throttle was finally caught and shoved into a car. Before the doors shut he glanced Tamaki in an alley and several large forms on the roof with glowing eyes.

The gang, Throttle decided, were inept. Other than securing him they made no point of watching over him. The one guy who was supposedly watching him was busy laughing at stupid jokes and picking his nose. Throttle cringe as the man wiped his fingers on his trousers. "Gross." Throttle murmured, moving as far away from the man as he could. The man glared but said nothing.

When they pulled up the man left much to Throttle's relief, instead two thugs came in and grabbed his arms, quickly ushering him into the building. He was dragged down to the basement and then even further. It seemed there was a building beneath a building. The further they went the more concerned Throttle became. There was no Intel on this, the mice might be able to find him but his team-mates would have no clue. Throttle needed to leave some sign he was there. He struggled in the thugs hands trying to get his feet beneath him. He roughly planted his feet on the floor trying to leave a footprint and even spat so his DNA was somewhere around. The thugs easily over powered him in moments but hopefully what he had achieved was enough.

The thugs dragged him deeper and deeper until he lost track of where he was, there was only sterile white walls and strange sounds from hidden rooms. Finally he was thrown to the floor, he groaned as he landed as he gathered himself he noticed a pair of posh shoes and glanced up to meet the ugly face of Limburger. "Mr Limburger what is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"Ah, Throttle my dear boy. You have given me quite the run around." The man said with a chuckle. Throttle moved to stand but the thugs held his shoulder firmly keeping him on his knees. Limburger moved forward lowering himself to meet Throttle's blue eyes. "You couldn't do your duty. You were supposed to continue with my plans, infiltrating the human police and then the government but you somehow fought the programming and became a good cop." Limburger stated sarcastically. "Even as a human you're still more trouble than you're worth. I should kill you but you're more use to me alive."

"What are you talking about?" Throttle asked surprise evident in his voice. Were those mice really telling the truth, was he really the Throttle they kept talking about? Was his life such a lie? Was he 'programmed' to hurt the people he cared about?

"_He'll do nicely." Throttle blinked, the scenery looked the same but the man in front of him wasn't a man, he was a giant fish. Throttle looked down and gasped surprised at the golden fur that greeted him. Was this a memory or a dream? _

_Greasy hands gripped his face fur, tilting his head so his eyes met the greedy, ugly eyes of the fish. "Yes, he'll do nicely indeed." He murmured. "Commander Throttle was it? Well dear boy, I have plans for you." The fish chuckled sending a cold shiver down Throttle's back. "Plans for you, indeed." Hands released him and a small, weaker man approached. Throttle tried to move away but he could not, he was chained to the floor, helpless. The orange haired man cackled as spindly fingers gripped his face, his fingers frighteningly close to his eyes. _

"But I still have plans for you." Limburger stated, not noticing Throttle's distractedness. Throttle focused and glanced at the man now knowing that what lay beneath that fake human skin was an ugly, stinking monster. "The mice want Throttle back. Let's give them what they want." Throttle frowned, normally that sentence meant a good thing but Throttle doubted Limburger did anything good. In fact the way he said it bought a cold shiver down his back.

"What do you plan to do to me?" Throttle asked carefully, afraid.

"What I plan on doing?" Limburger repeated. "I'm planning to return you to your people. Just like they wanted." The man, no fish chuckled darkly and a familiar cackle filled the air. Throttle's eyes widened as his head snapped to the side meeting the orange haired scientist in his dream/memory. At the sight of that weak, evil man's face Throttle knew he was in trouble. "You know what to do Karbunkle, but this time do not screw up." Limburger warned angrily.

"Yes, yes, yes." The scientist replied in a gasping, hissing voice that chilled Throttle to the bone. He shifted testing his captor's grips, but the thugs tightened their grips until Throttle was wincing in pain. "Take him to the lab." The scientist ordered.

The thugs pulled him to his feet and pulled and pushed him through the hallways. They reached a dead end, or what Throttle assumed was a dead end. But the wall slid away revealing a room. Throttle shivered at the sight. Strange tools and weapons were littering the room, they were tools that were apparently weapons or torture devices. There were beds in the centre, well they initially looked like beds, but the restraints proved it was some kind of sick operating table.

"Put him on the table and restrain him." Karbunkle ordered. Throttle's eyes widened and he instantly fought back but several other thugs entered the room and eventually they all had manhandled him onto the table and restrained him. The thugs leaned against the walls watching him closely to make sure he didn't escape. Karbunkle walked around Throttle muttering to himself. He gathered several items that made Throttle cringe in fear. After a few long moments, Throttle was beginning to panic and the scientist had still done nothing.

The scientist approached him, much to Throttle's dismay. The ugly man picked up a syringe with a huge, ugly needle. He stuck it into a container and the syringe filled with an ugly purple coloured liquid. "Relax." The doctor stated patronisingly with a grin and then the needle was stuck into his arm and fire filled his veins. He could just hear an ear shattering scream and he belatedly realised it was him. His whole body was burning, his blood, his muscles, his bones! He couldn't bear the pain, so he could do only one thing. Faint.


	6. Spy

**Spy**

**I do not own the Biker Mice. *Very sad face***

**Warning! There is Abuse in this chapter, be very aware. If you don't like it or are easily upset please stop reading now! **

**As for everyone else, particularly those who read Outcast you should understand where I'm heading when you read this chapter. And of course even with the abuse inside this chapter, I hope you still continue to read and enjoy. **

**One final note is that I DO NOT CONDONE abuse, this is purely fictional and not in any way related to real abuse in the outside world (although it does happen. *Really angry and disgusted facial expression.*)**

**Now that the warnings are over I hope my loyal readers will enjoy this latest chapter!**

**Now onto the story! XD **

Where was he? What was he doing? What had happened? The last thing he remembered was… what was his last memory? Why couldn't he recall what had happened? Everything was blurry, distorted. What had happened?

Karbunkle. The scientist, he'd done something. He'd, what had he done? How did he know who Karbunkle was when he couldn't even recall who he himself was? Karbunkle, why was that name important? Why was his mind repeating that name over and over again?

Limburger. The business man? Why was he important? Who was he?

"_Throttle! My dear boy! You gave me quite a run around." A man stated, the man was overweight and had an odd blue coloured hair style and strange odour. Throttle that was his name. Limburger was his master, boss and friend. "You can't do your duty like this. Remember our plans; we must infiltrate the human police and government. The humans have somehow affected you and made you into a bad cop. A scape goat for all their plans." Limburger was saying. Throttle frowned in confusion. "The humans are planning on attacking your people and mine." _

"_My people?" Throttle asked in curiosity._

"_Look down." Throttle was instructed; Throttle glanced down and gasped at his body. Golden fur, leather clothes and a long golden tail. Memories immediately assailed Throttle. Mice. Martian Mice, his brethren. Friends, Family and love. "The humans joined with the Martian mice pretending to be your friends. A particular human named Charlene Davidson was particularly successful." Charlene Davidson, a beautiful human female. Throttle knew her well, friendly but scarily intelligent. "The Martian Mice realised their plans much too late and they suffered the consequences." Limburger continued as memories continued to torment the muse. Throttle recalled his bros being tortured, even he was tortured, and he'd lost his eyes to those humans! "The humans saw you as primitive, much like the mice they have on their planet. Finally enough was enough and the Martian Mice joined forces with the Plutarkians. They sent you to me so we could send you undercover." _

"_But I was discovered." Throttle murmured. _

"_Yes, my dear boy. You were injured and I had to pull you out." Limburger replied. "But the Martian Mice want you back; however Miss Davidson is still with them. Here is what I want you to do…" _

Throttle sat up, he had work to do. He stood and looked down his human body. Throttle took a few moments to gather himself, he already missed his antenna and tail but for the mission to succeed he would need to remain a weak, disgusting human. His boss had left his things beside him and within moments Throttle was equipped and ready to go back undercover. Slowly Throttle navigated through the basement of Limburger Tower, making his way out.

"Throttle!" Throttle turned and met the face of a familiar human. Rex and Carlos were behind him. They were his 'colleagues' at the police department. "Are you alright? We lost track of you down in the basement. What happened?" The asked, quickly whispering glancing around everywhere to make sure they were not seen.

"I can't remember, everything is a blur." Throttle answered pretending to be disorientated. "All I remember is white, everything was white and there was this strange cackle."

_"What I plan on doing?" Limburger repeated. "I'm planning to return you to your people. Just like they wanted." The man, no fish chuckled darkly and a familiar cackle filled the air._

Throttle frowned at the memory, he wasn't sure why. Limburger was his ally, yet the memory was filled with fear and hate, not friendship.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Throttle blinked at the question and nodded. "Let's just get out of here." He replied. The two humans nodded and led the way. They walked out of the building quickly and around the block, into an alley. In the alley was a black car which Throttle quickly recognised as an undercover cop car. Tamaki stepped out and immediately embraced Throttle checking to see if Throttle was injured in anyway. "I'm fine. Just tired, could you take me home?" He asked.

Tamaki frowned softly but eventually nodded. "Let's get you checked over and then I'll take you back home."

This time Throttle frowned but he knew resisting would be suspicious so instead he nodded. He got into the passenger side and sat patiently not looking at any of his companions as Tamaki pulled out and pulled out.

The journey passed in silence and soon they were stood outside the police station. Throttle followed his comrades through the building, smiling and nodding at anyone who spoke to him. The doctor gave him a clean bill of health. Throttle mentally snorted at the man, Karbunkle was a superior doctor to this man and could do a damn good job and taking care of his colleagues. Karbunkle would not have let him leave unless he was one hundred per cent well. But even as he thought this Throttle felt the stirrings of doubt.

With his health cleared, Tamaki had taken Throttle back to his house where Throttle had been staying since Greasepits first attack. Throttle happily excused himself to evacuate into his room. He had been feeling uncomfortable ever since he had woken in Karbunkle's lab. Something was wrong and he could not tell what it was, he thought of the humans as his enemies but every time he thought of that woman, Charley he had never felt any negative feelings. He only felt negative feelings when he looked at Limburger and Karbunkle. Did this mean Charley had succeeded? Did it mean he had become an enemy to his kin and allies? Was this why he was injured and needed to be fixed? But then if that was the case why did he not feel anything negative for his kin? He needed to visit his bros, see them for himself. He needed to see how they reacted to him and how he felt around them, but he couldn't just ask to see them. He was undercover he had to have a reason. And then it hit him. The plants!

Throttle strolled back down the stairs and sat beside his friend. "What did the plants get?"

"The stopped working when you disappeared from the basement. We found evidence you'd been there down one of the hallways but it was a dead end." Tamaki replied.

"Hmm. I can't remember much, I met Limburger and his side kicks and then everything goes dark. Perhaps the mice had better luck." Throttle replied.

Tamaki's eyes lit up. "Of course. Perhaps the mice heard more!" He stated with a grin. He bounced up and was at the door in seconds. "Are you coming?"

"Of course." Throttle replied. He followed the energetic human to the car and climbed in, reluctantly smiling at Tamaki's infectious grin.

The closer Throttle got to the garage the more nervous he became. Did his bros hate him because he had become a traitor or were they clueless about what had happened? Miss Davidson stood and her face lit up in recognition, her eyes immediately went to Throttle's form and checked him over as if she could see all his injuries through his clothes. Throttle resisted the urge to hug and reassure her he was fine. She was the enemy and such behaviour was dangerous. He could not become emotionally compromised.

"Throttle! You're back!" She crowed. The mice poked their heads out and gasped at the sight of him, Throttle frowned. Were they not expecting him to return?

"How long was I gone?" Throttle asked.

"Two weeks." Tamaki replied.

"Two weeks?" Throttle parroted in shock.

Tamaki nodded solemnly. "You had everyone worried." He turned back to Miss Davidson. "Hi, Ma'am we're here to find out what you collected with your plants." He stated. Miss Davidson ushered them inside. The two cops sat side by side in the middle of the mice and Miss Davidson. "What did you find out?" Tamaki asked again.

"Not much. Throttle met Limburger and Limburger stated he was going to give out Throttle back." Vinnie stated. "But then it is as if they discover our plants and block them. We hear cackling and that's all we hear." The mice turned to face Throttle but Throttle played the oblivious human. "What do you remember?"

"The same, Limburger told me I was getting in the way and that if the mice wanted Throttle, he'd give them Throttle. There was a cackle and everything went black." Throttle explained.

"What did the fish mean by 'you're getting in the way'?" Stoker asked curiously.

Throttle shrugged, his head slightly tilted to the side. "I don't know, perhaps us cops were asking too many questions and being too nosy." Throttle surmised.

The mice seemed disorientated for a moment. Throttle glanced around and met the eyes of his father. _"You've ashamed me Throttle, you've made me look bad in front of my people and my troops." _That was his father's voice._ "But the worst thing that has happened is that you've shamed yourself, you bought this suffering upon yourself." _Throttle could remember pain and suffering. Why had Stoker bought his tanned family to Earth, had they been the ones to hurt him? Was this why Limburger had to fix him? The mice must be disoriented because he was still alive.

_"I am ashamed of you." _Throttle mentally flinched at the voice, making sure not to visibly react. The tank like mouse may not be saying it but Throttle knew Jack was thinking it. He could never do anything right, his father hated him just for being who he was.

"Well." Tamaki stated. "If that is the case, then we know Limburger is up to something but we still have no proof, however we can bring him in for questioning, after all he has been involved in the kidnapping of an officer. I'll get a warrant in the morning. Thank you for having us but I think it best that we leave for now. Good evening, mice, Miss Davidson."

Throttle stood and nodded. "Good evening." He parroted and then followed Tamaki out.

They both remained quiet for the duration of the drive. They stayed eerily silent as they walked into the kitchen. Tamaki's boyfriend John frowned at the solemn officers but wisely remained quiet and dismissed himself from the room. Tamaki sighed as he switched the kettle on and prepared two cups of coffee. "What do you think?" He finally asked quietly.

Throttle paused. "I don't think their telling the whole truth." He replied honestly. The two men went back to being quiet as they sat and thought quietly. Tamaki was probably thinking of what the mice were hiding but Throttle was thinking something entirely different. If the tanned mice were there and Stoker was willing associating with them it meant nothing good for Throttle. Jack hated him and his brothers never protected him. Did Stoker hate him as well? Was that why Jack was even on Earth? To punish Throttle?

A sick feeling filled Throttle and he struggled to swallow around the lump that had formed in his throat. He drank his coffee and stood. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night." Tamaki replied, concern evident in his voice.

Throttle quickly evacuated to his room and climbed into bed without even bothering to undress. He tugged his shoes and socks off and snuggled into the quilts. Would his family never stop haunting him?

_A loud crash echoed through the house. Throttle had just stepped through the front door when a large tank like being rushed past knocking Throttle to his bottom. A tail lashed around and smacked him right in the face. Tears filled baby blue eyes as Throttle winced, watching his father rush out the door without even looking back. A hand went to his face wiping the sore spot and Throttle paused at a familiar wet, sticky feeling. He pulled his hand back and blinked unseeingly at the blood. He felt his shoulders begin to shake and knew it was only a matter of time before the tears fell. With shallow breaths he stood, ignoring the forms of his three older brothers as they appeared in the living room doorway. He raced to his room, shutting the door and blocking it with his chair. He closed the curtains before reaching under his bed. He could not see the med kit through his tear filled eyes but he was familiar with where it was placed. He pulled it out riffling through it for iodine and bandages. With experienced hands he cleaned the wound and cut the bandage to the relevant size, holding it to his face. _

_Tear slid through his fur and Throttle weakly tried to stop their flow by wiping his eyes, but they kept coming. Instead he climbed into his bed, his hand firmly on the bandage and curled up crying into his pillow. After a while the tears ran out and his eyes were pink from so many tears, his limbs and eyelids felt heavy and he drifted to sleep, eager to get away from the hell he called his life._

* * *

><p>AN:- Oh dear, looks like Throttle remembers but not everything. O.O What is he going to do next…hmmm…. Well you'll find out in the next chapter XD.


	7. Memories

Throttle sighed, stretching as he finally awoke from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes sleepily before pausing. He remembered that he had no eyes before. He lost them to the… was it the humans. He couldn't recall, his memories were blurry and distorted. He remembered orange, everything was orange. There was a purple, bluish blob cackling in the background as some white skinned, orange topped blob hurt him. Throttle knew of no human who looked like that but of course no one really looked like a blob.

Throttle glanced at the clock by his bedside and smiled at the time. Five in the morning, which was perfect for him, he needed to get back into his 'human' persona, he didn't want them having a clue that he was not who he said he was.

He stood and stretched before glancing around the room and grabbing his police uniform. Throttle remembered the shower and even though he was wary of letting down his guard around humans, he could not pass the opportunity to shower. Water was impossible to find on Mars. The humans had destroyed their water supply but now Throttle would take advantage of the gift they were unwittingly giving him.

The shower took longer than Throttle planned. He had to gather himself as he felt the warm water run along his bare skin. He had never thought he would feel such a thing again, he had leant against the wall, his eyes closed as he tried to think of a time he had truly enjoyed showering, but none came to mind.

The human, John was already in the kitchen when he arrived. John said nothing, simply handing him a cup of coffee. Throttle nodded gratefully sipping the warm beverage. He may have hated humans but they made good hot drinks. Tamaki emerged a short while later. The three men did not talk, there was not much to say. Throttle or rather 'Toni' had disappeared for two weeks, the plants had not recorded a thing and 'Throttle could not remember a thing', or so he told them. Truth was, Throttle was recovering from their attack on him, but if they had attacked him why were they sitting around him, concerned about him as if he was some long lost friend. Surely they knew that he knew that they knew he was the enemy… Unless they were trying to lure him into a false sense of security, but Throttle would not be fooled, he would remain on alert.

Tamaki and Throttle strolled into work after John dropped them off. Almost immediately Throttle was swamped with his comrades asking if he was alright and what happened. Tamaki skilfully told them to back off and leave Throttle alone. Throttle sat at his desk and sighed.

"Are you alright Toni?" Rex asked. Everyone glanced curiously at Throttle as they tried to act as if they were not listening.

"I'm fine." Throttle replied.

"Do you know what happened?" Carlos asked.

"I…" Throttle frowned. "I remember nothing." He answered. After Karbunkle's cackle, he remembered nothing. But why was Karbunkle cackling and why was it that every time Throttle heard the cackle, he remembered pain. Karbunkle was his ally wasn't he? So why was his heart and instincts telling him that Limburger and Karbunkle were his enemies? The humans were his enemies…weren't they?

Limburger had told Throttle that Miss Davidson was the human spy amongst his Martian brethren, but Throttle felt nothing but love when he thought of her. Did that mean she did her job well, or was Limburger lying? Still there was one big problem. Jack, Axel, Gary and Chase, his family hated him and he had no doubts they'd gladly see him dead. Why were they here on Earth with his 'bros'? Had his own brethren turned on him?

"We still have no evidence, even with several departments working on this case. But we can bring Limburger in since Toni was in his building when he vanished for two weeks." Jack stated, leaning back on his chair. "Carlos, Rex, go bring Limburger in, take a few spare agents, we don't need Limburger causing trouble." The two men bowed their heads in agreement before leaving the building.

Throttle rested his head on his hand as he stared blankly at the computer screen before him. Everything felt so wrong. It was all mixed up and confusing. Humans and even the mice were his enemies and Karbunkle and Limburger were his allies. But that couldn't be true. All he had was bad feelings when he thought of his 'boss' and 'doctor'.

"Why don't I take you back home, you look like you need the rest." Tamaki stated gently.

Throttle was tempted, he was tired, his head hurt and he could not understand what was going on. It was confusing and frustrating. Who was who? "Sir." Throttle and Tamaki glanced up at the receptionist speaking to them. "There is a Miss Charlene Davidson asking to speak to you. I've put her into interrogation room three."

"Thank you." Throttle replied standing. "I will head back and rest after this." Throttle told Tamaki. The man nodded and led the way to the room where the woman was held. Throttle slipped into the room with Tamaki, Tamaki lent against the wall as Throttle took a seat. "Miss Davidson. May I ask what brings you here today?" He asked.

"Throttle." She started. Throttle nodded his head encouraging her to continue. "I have something that will be of great interest to you."

"And what is that Miss Davidson." He requested.

"Limburger came to my garage." She told him. "He threatened my family…my father and my three brothers. He knows where they are and he threatened to kill them if I kept interfering." Throttle knew that she had no brothers, meaning she was referring to his three brothers. "I've only just made peace with them! And now Limburger is going to tear that apart!" Wait? Throttle had made peace with his brothers? When he did not recall this. "Limburger told me that he would use me as bait to lure them out, that he would make them watch as he made me suffer before their eyes." Limburger was using Throttle as bait for his family, had they watched him be tortured by Limburger? She couldn't be telling the truth.

_His father quickly jumped up and moved to punch Throttle, this time the strike was sure to hit, his fist was moving in a downward motion, meaning Throttle would not be able to dodge. But Throttle easily gripped his father's wrist, holding a pressure point. Jack gasped as used his other hand to try to remove his son's grip but Throttle anticipated that, he swiftly moved so that he held his father's arm behind his back. Jack moved to twirl around and strike, but Throttle quickly and with more power than his size suggested kicked the larger man in the back, the man stumbled forward. He turned to deliver a kick to throttle but his son was faster. Jack groaned as he fell, He cried out as the cliff floor disappeared, he grabbed desperately at the edge of the cliff-side._

_Throttle stepped forward looking down at his father and abuser, frowning._

_Jack smiled the smile of someone who was looking at his murderer or about to meet his death. "Going to let me fall, boy." He asked, the silence was eerie. The soldiers behind them were obviously too shocked to help or were waiting for the drama to play out._

_Throttle sighed. "I don't want to save your life." He muttered._

_Jack gasped as his large weight made his grip weak, he slipped and cried out expecting to die, but a tight band wrapped around his wrist. He looked up, Throttle, his son had wrapped his tail around his father's wrist. It was clear the boy was in agony, his father was massive. A Martian tail could hold at least two grown human men, but Jack knew he was at least the size of three full grown men, his stronger Martian bones and muscles outweighing a human. Yet here he was, his little boy, holding his massive father with his own tail. How could Throttle do this after all he'd done to the boy?_

_Throttle gasped in pain. "If I let you fall, I'll be just like you, a murderer. I won't turn out like you, I won't be a murderer." Throttle explained vehemently._

_"If you let me fall, you won't be responsible, I'm too heavy." Jack explained, feeling centuries older as he contemplated forcing Throttle to let go, then to drag his youngest son down with him. "Why endanger your life with mine?"_

_Throttle's tail tightened. "Because you may be a murderer." Jack frowned sadly, hating how his youngest son was calling him a murderer, was that all he was to the boy? Is that how he made his son see him? Throttle interrupted his self-pity. "But you, your also my father." Throttle added. Jack looked up into his boys face in shock. "Admittedly not much of a father. But you're still my old man." Throttle explained, he was looking at his father with a divided expression, he hated his father but he couldn't kill his old man for love of his family, no matter how messed up they were. Jack didn't care less. Maybe, just maybe he had a second chance to be the good father, perhaps Jack was wrong all along. Perhaps having a son with the coloured mice as an ally was beneficial and perhaps having his son happy was more important._

_Jack frowned in determination, he had to get his weight off his son's tail before he did any more damage. "I'm going to swing Throttle and try to grab the wall, I'll try to be quick." Jack explained, knowing it would be painful for his son. Jack swung and gripped a crevice tight. Throttle had cried out as he'd swung and it helped shake the mice out of their shock. Axel, Gary and Chase immediately raced forward. Gary leant over and gripped his father's other hand, whilst Axel gripped the forearm of the arm gripping the wall. Chase wrapped around Throttled lowering his tail down to wrap around Throttle's tail and his father's wrist._

_"Get over here and help!" Chase ordered. The soldiers raced forward and immediately gripped a brother each and pulled. Even with ten mice pulling, it took twenty minutes to safely pull up the big man. Throttle lay exhausted in his older brother's arms panting. The soldiers, Gary and Axel were sat or bent over panting at the exertion. Jack he lay on his back, panting and looking slightly bewildered._

_"Throttle?" Jack called. Throttle stood on shaky legs, his tail was sore and stiff, his waist was sore from the strong grip his older brother had on him, Jack had almost pulled them all down at one point. Once Throttle was in his vision, Jack smiled. "Can you get in contact with Stoker?" He asked._

_Throttle smiled. "My communicator was on my tool belt, take me to that and I can call them."_

_Jack nodded. "First, we need to talk."_

_Throttle nodded. "Yes, we do."_

But… if this memory was true…then Limburger had tried to undo the peace between them. He had turned Throttle into a human and for what? He would need to talk to them but how… he couldn't have Tamaki listening in, so they had to meet when Tamaki wasn't around.

"So your family are in danger… Then this must be addressed. Tamaki find out if we have a current address of her relations. Miss Davidson, Limburger will not get away with this." His blue eyes narrowed meeting hers and her eyes flashed in realisation that he remembered. "If it is true…" The way he said true told her that he knew it was true. "Then he will have to be dealt with quickly. We will be visiting soon." He assured before leaving the room.

Both of them watched Charley go before Tamaki turned to Throttle. "You can't really promise her what you did."

"I assured her that we'd look into it and IF it was true, we would deal with him."

"How."

"Legally of course." Throttle replied. "I'm going to head home, I need some sleep. Can you keep me informed about the investigation?"

"Of course." Tamaki replied, readily agreeing. "I'll see you later. Watch out for Limburger's goons."

"I will." Throttle assured before heading to the changing rooms. He changed into his casual civilian wear and holstered his gun, hiding it on his person before leaving the building. Almost instantly he spotted familiar bikes and helmeted riders, waiting and watching. There was also a familiar jeep. Charley, his bros and his family had waited, scouting out the building and waiting for him to show. He walked 'home' very aware of his stalkers.

Just as he approached Tamaki's home the sound of an engine made him turn and a brown tail flicked out wrapping around his waist and securing him on the back of Stoker's bike. The tail tightened securely around him and they sped off heading for Charley's garage.

As they arrived the sad looking black bike seemed to come to life and rev forward to meet them, Lady must have known her rider had returned. Throttle was set down and he glared at Stoker, but being almost half the size of the Martian General meant his glare didn't work very well. In fact Stoker dared to look amused. "Hello Throttle."

"Hi bro."

Throttle felt his eyebrow twitch as he met Charley's gaze. "An explanation…please!" He demanded.

"The guys wanted to make sure you were really remembering…" She shrugged.

Throttle groaned. "You dragged me all the way here for that…" He asked, annoyed and slightly amused.

"What do you remember?" Jack asked.

"The memories are sketchy but… I remember up to the scene on Mars, where I saved you hide." Throttle told his father.

"What triggered the memories?" Vinnie asked.

"Charley and the sob story she told us…" Throttle replied. "You have no brothers, let alone three of them… as far as I know I'm the only one who has three brothers… unless you've been keeping secrets from me Charley-girl." Charley chuckled and shook her head and the Martian Mice relaxed at Charley's nick-name.

"What did Limburger want you to do?"

"He wove some stupid story about the Plutarkians and the Martians being allies against the humans… wanted me to spy on them but I had my doubts from the moment he told me that story." Throttle answered. "I knew something was up and then Charley told me I made peace with my brothers and it all came back."

"Can we…confirm this?" Stoker asked pointing to his antenna. Throttle nodded and obligingly kept still as the huge mouse had to bend to press his antenna to Throttle's forehead. A short while later and the mouse drew back. "He's telling the truth. It is our Throttle."

"Welcome Back Bro." Modo greeted warmly.

"Now we just have to find a way to make you Martian again." Vinnie grinned cheekily.

"Until then, I can carry on working at the police department. Limburger will ask questions and act rashly if he believes I'm free of his will. For now, I'm his obedient servant and tool." Throttle replied.

"We'll need to keep in touch."

"Perhaps I can help there." Charley replied with a shy smile and a fetching blush on her face. "The amount of times I've spoken to him…why don't I pretend I'm enamoured with him and he returns the sentiments, no one would ask any questions about us having a relationship."

"Limburger would think I'm spying on you." Throttle agreed. "He'd have no idea I was really working against him."

"Good idea." Stoker agreed. "And whilst you do that, we can see if we can find out how to change you back."

"Alright… It looks like we are now officially an item." Throttle smirked at Charley. Charley chuckled. " Excuse me gentle mice, but the lady and I have a date." He told the amused mice before leading Charley girl out of the building. The two humans glanced at each other and smiled, before laughing. This was going to be fun.


	8. The Long Tale

**Warning: Implied Abuse, Child molestation, torture …Not for little kiddies and the faint hearted.**

* * *

><p>"Do you remember anything at all?" Charley-girl asked softly as Throttle took his seat beside her on the park bench. She overlooked the small lake in front of them and smiled as she listened to the families and lovers crowding the park. "Has anything else come back?"<p>

Throttle leaned back happy to watch her enjoy the park; her green eyes glinted with happiness and joy. "I don't really know, my story feels vague, like it isn't mine but someone else's."

"Could you…could you perhaps tell me what you remember?" Charley requested softly, nervously as if he'd reject her.

"My story isn't pretty." Throttle warned. "You already know a bit already but there is so much more that I cannot tell even the bros. Vinnie and Modo, their very protective of me, have been since we met. If they knew…well I'm just glad they don't know some of my story."

"If you don't want to tell them then you won't want to tell me. I understand that it is difficult for…"

"No, Charley-girl, that's not it. I want to tell you, but it is not easy for me." Throttle replied as she turned to face him giving him her full attention. "I…I don't want our first date to be about my sad, pathetic story. So how about we save it for another time?"

"Don't you see Throttle this is what it is all about. I want to know all about you, this date is about us, you know my story and I want you to trust me with your story." Charley pleaded. "I want to be your closest friend, your closest ally."

Throttle sighed. "You're right. I'm just so nervous that I'm unsure how to proceed. It's funny, I'm a Commander, I lead armies, I can order everyone but Carbine and Stoker to obey me yet I stumble the moment I try to talk about myself." He explained. A gentle hand was placed over his one and she moved closer, the warmth of her body gave him enough encouragement to continue. "I don't know much of the beginning. I was born and shortly after mum died. I know there are a few pictures at home with me and mum in them so I know she didn't die birthing me, but she disappears long before my fourth birthday. Dad never did tell me how she died, but she never really went away. She became my guardian angel."

"The love of the mother is more powerful than anything else." Charley murmured. Throttle smiled at the comment and had to agree, his mother's love was more powerful than even death.

"At first my father was loving and kind, he taught me much, but I disliked his teachings. He truly believed the golden furred mice were far superior to other coloured mice. I don't know when but I started arguing with him, protesting his beliefs. The problem was, I spoke out not only to my father but to all coloured mice. The elders must have spoken to my father and told him to deal with me, politely mind you seeing as my father is the 'king' of the tanned mice. He slowly grew cold towards me but he didn't hurt me, at least not at first."

"When was the first time he hit you?" Charley asked quietly.

"I was…six or seven I think, maybe a little older. It was an accident really, my father was stressed and I was stubborn. He had been overworked dealing with the rats and other unpleasant business. When he got home he read my report sent by the teacher, it labelled me as a delinquent and a trouble maker. My father was…displeased and he confronted me and demanded I take back what I had said. I did not. The argument esculated and father's arrogance showed through, he was in the zone where he was arguing with a soldier than his son and he struck me. Neither of us could believe he had done it. Even my brothers, who had come to see what was going on, could believe it. We were all frozen unable to believe it had happened. Then…I ran. I hid in my room but my father chased me down. He was very apologetic until the point of tears. The mouse was sobbing as much as I and we 'forgave' each other but I never forgot. Never."

"I'm sure. To be struck by the person you trust most…That must have hurt."

"It did but it got worse. Once the first blow had been struck it was like a door had been opened. The mouse drank in regret and guilt, but drink loosened his tongue and hardened his fist. Eventually I learned to run and hide. I stayed up in the mountains of my home, found a cave and learned to live with the relative cold and frightening noises. I could hear the beasts of my world crawling in the dark caverns below, could hear their cries, steps and breaths. But despite my fear of them, my fear of my father was much greater."

Charley remained silent but all Throttle needed was Charlie's companionship. "Overtime I learned to keep quiet but by then it was too late. I had saved the coloured mice and spoken out against the tanned mice. What was worse was that I am a Prince to these people and their 'Prince' was speaking out against his own people. They hated me. I suffered hate crimes. When I wasn't verbally abused and beaten by my father, I was ignored or verbally abused by my brothers. If I wasn't abused by my brothers I was beaten in an alley by my 'classmates'. I kept a med-kit in my room and I was constantly using it. I couldn't go to the shop to replace it, so instead I stole what I needed to replace, mostly from my brothers and father. If they noticed anything missing they did not say, I only know that my family had a lot of medical materials."

"What if they got so much for the med-kit to let you take? The more you had the safer you were?" Charley cautiously suggested.

Throttle smiled but it was not a smile of joy it was a sad smile, almost hopeful. "I don't know. It is a nice thought that they were helping me in some way, but if they wanted to help me they should have just stopped hurting me." He explained softly. "The bullies did not matter. What they said or didn't say did not matter. My family did, I didn't expect much from my father but my brothers…my brothers didn't say a word, didn't care. I spent many nights crying in my bed and I could see their shadows obscuring the light at the bottom of the door, but they never came in, they never even tried to make me feel better. But my mum, she visited me. At first I thought they were dreams but as I got older I realised she was a ghost, or some kind of guardian angel. She gave me the strength to go on. So one day, I had had enough. I left, I didn't hide in the mountains, I just up and left my home. I walked and walked until I felt really ill, I thought about turning back, but I couldn't. I collapsed and I thought it was over."

"And…"

"I woke up in a cave, a mouse called Colt found me. You know Colt of course." Throttle stated earning a nod. "He dragged my sorry ass to a cave and saved my life. He was wary at first, he was a street-kid, a scrounger. But he taught me a few good lessons like how to outwit someone and how to obtain what we needed without being noticed. But then he gave me in, to the Freedom Fighters as it happens. What's worse was that he gave me to Stoker!" Throttle chuckled in amusement. "I was knocked out and the next face I saw was Stoker's, he gave me to an adoptive family, the Maverick's. Modo's mother and father took care of me and I was afraid at first. I expected to be smacked and beaten when I did something wrong, instead I got the 'naughty step' or 'naughty corner' and a long talk. They taught me about what a real family was. Modo and Vinnie, they made me who I am today. Stayed by my side through thick and thin, we were inseperable. They learnt how to handle me when I was having my anxiety attacks. They can recognise the signs. Like for example when we first met, I called you ma'am, a word of respect but for me also a word of fear. I was almost twice your size and yet I feared you. Looking back I am not sure what I was afraid of, perhaps it was how different you were to us or perhaps it was just the fact I was stressed from the crash…"

"I understand. Stress can do crazy things to a person no matter if their man or mouse." Charley replied cutting off his rambling.

"Yes." Throttle agreed feeling his skin heat up. "Then when we joined in the war, a lot happened. I suppose your father as a war veteran told you his stories?" Received Charley's nod he continued. "There is a lot of things you must do as a soldier. Sometimes you have to 'withdraw' and become heartless and just kill so many people. The plutarkians are easy to deal with because their cruel and heartless but not all the rats on our planet are evil, their just fighting a cause like us but we had to slaughter a lot of them. And then we were captured and given to Karbunkle, the monster did a lot of things to us, a lot of things but once again I seemed to be on the receiving end of the worst of it."

"What happened?"

"He cut my eyes out and didn't replace them. He just left empty holes where my eyes used to be and then sent me back to the cage with the rest of my kin." Throttle barely heard Charley gasp as he remembered the agonising pain. He continued to speak unaware of the tears filling his ladies eyes. "I was bleeding to death and what Modo, Vinnie and the Freedom Fighters don't know was that I was literally dead. But…but mum she couldn't bare to watch me die, she spoke to me showed me how devastated my kin were and forced me back into my body. I lived because of her that day."

"T…Throttle."

"I remember my anxiety attack during the storm. It…I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone what I say next."

"Why?"

"Promise me, please Charley-girl!" Throttle pleaded.

"I promise." She replied quietly.

"The storm…it reminded me of that night back with the tanned mice. I was… I think I was only nine or ten when the military was preparing for what they believed to be invasion. They took place nearby my father's home, the camp couldn't be more than a mile away. They would do practice runs and shootings so the noise would be really loud. My brothers would often go with my father to the camp leaving me alone in the house. What I didn't know was that one of the soldiers was more interested in…well he wasn;t interested in fighting, he visited me and made me do things I didn't understand or like."

"Throttle." Charley gasped shocked.

Throttle sighed softly. "Yes I know what really happened but I don't want anyone else to know. It's over and I don't want to face that again. I…That night reminded me of the gun fire and the mouse, I was terrified and defenceless… or at least I felt terrified and defenceless. And then Dad showed up with the army and my brothers. It was my worst nightmare. Being hunted like that and then waking up at 'home'…I was literally terrified. But then I heard it. My brothers talking I mean and the truth came out. You see Father didn't hit them but he didn't threaten them and he threatened hurting me if they spoke to me."

"That…"

"Wait, Charley please listen." Throttle pleaded when it looked like Charley would go off on one. She sighed and nodded bring her full attention back to Throttle. "Once I left he changed from a cruel drunk child abuser to a sobbing old man. He regretted it all, he changed so completely that my brothers finally spoke out to him. I don't know how but they knocked sense into him, but he wasn't being very smart. He wanted me home and he wanted me to stay home but some twisted sense of logic told him the best way to get me to stay, was to marry me off. I instead challenged him and fought him. I won and he fell off the side of the mountain but I didn't let him die, I managed to grab him and with my brothers help I pulled him up to safety. The near death experience seemed to do the trick and he finally realised that what he really wanted was peace. Thus I made peace, at first it was for the coloured mice, we didn't need to have the tanned mice as enemies as well as the Plutarkians, But slowly we made peace as a family. The last thing I remember is you being on Mars with us and then my mind goes blank. I must have been kidnapped or captured by a spy or an enemy, I don't know which, perhaps it was both." Throttle murmured. "The next time I awoke I thought I was Toni. I didn't remember you or my bros or my family. It is all forgotten."

"How did you remember?" Charley asked curiously.

"When I played the bait. Limburger and his minion Karbunkle knocked me out, had me pinned to a table and injected me with something. When I awoke they spun a story telling me I was a Martian mouse chosen to invade the human population and to watch you. When you told me that story, it all slowly came back to me and the telepathic visit from Stoker helped me remember." Throttle answered with a smile. "And now I'm back."

"And now your back." Charley agreed. "And I am glad you are. We've all missed you."

"I missed you too, when I remembered." Throttle replied. "Now how about we go get something to eat? This is a date after all. I think I saw a good looking café a little while back fancy going there?"

"I'd love to." Charley replied warmly. Throttle smiled and stood before holding out a hand which she immediately took, he pulled her up and she wrapped her arm around his and Throttle smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>AN:- What a lovely first date huh? What is it with me and angst? T.T Don't worry though, I plan for the future chapters to be a bit more jolly…I hope. :D


	9. Helpless

Very important Authors Note: Everything written below is more personal opinion and has nothing to do with the police or the government. This is written for fiction and has no intentional connection with the police or the government. And of course, what is written is also not written to cause insult, what is written is not fact it is opinion.

You have been warned!

* * *

><p>Throttle smiled warmly at the beautiful woman that sat on the other side of the table. Their hands were clasped together on top of the table's surface and Throttle could think of no better place to be. "Charley, I want to tell you something." He stated softly. "But I'm not quite sure how to put what I want to say into words."<p>

"Take your time, Throttle." Charley replied gently as she leaned forward and squeezed his hands.

"I felt strong feelings for you for a long time. I was afraid to act on them and of course there was also Carbine. Many thought we were lovers, but in truth we were friends. But I was so nervous and so afraid of people's reactions to…" A loud ringing noise interrupted his speech and he frowned as he freed his hands and pulled his mobile out. "Detective Toni." He introduced. "What? I…I was a bit busy…no sir. I understand, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's wrong?"

"We've been called to a lovers fight scene." Throttle explained. "I have to be there ASAP. Apparently a man is becoming increasingly aggressive, I've been asked to talk to the woman and find out as much as I can. I'm sorry Charley-girl."

"Don't be, you have duties to attend to." Charley replied warmly. "Go get them." She ordered. Throttle saluted her and gave her a peck on the cheek before racing from the café. He let an amused smirk slip on his face when he noticed several familiar bikers not far from where Charley-girl and he were having their drinks. They gave a short wave which he returned but he had no time to stop and chat so he quickly vanished into the crowd.

Without a car his journey took longer than necessary but Throttle enjoyed the walk so he did not complain. He arrived on the scene just as his fellow police officers forced the man into the car. "Detective."

"Officer." Throttle replied. "What have you found out so far?"

"This man claims that he's innocent but that woman's daughter claims he was about to hit her." The officer informed. "I trust you can handle the situation?"

"Yes. Take that man into custody." Throttle instructed before walking towards the woman. Immediately Throttle felt the situation was off. The woman did not look upset or worried. In fact she seemed fine. "Good afternoon ma'am, I am detective Toni, I have been giving authority over this case. I hope you won't mind answering a few questions."

"Yes."

"Very good ma'am. First of all I'd like to know your name."

"Miriam Fisher."

"Well Miss Fisher, I understand that that man was arrested for aggressive behaviour. Could you explain the circumstances?"

"I've been seeing John Galloway for a few weeks. My family has been warning me that he's dangerous but I didn't believe them. He became increasingly possessive, he didn't like me working and would always check my phone to make sure I wasn't texting anyone. My family finally convinced me to ditch him and my daughter came with me to pick up the things I left in his house. My daughter and him argued and she claims he tried to or wanted to hit her."

"Claims?" Throttle asked with a frown, the woman did not look upset on behalf of her daughter, in fact it sounded as if she was laughing it off as if it had not happened. Those dark brown eyes had not a tear in them and there were no tear tracks on her skin. A glance to the side revealed a young girl in tears whilst she talked to by a colleague.

"Well he had a go at her, she screamed at him and it…" The woman laughed and Throttle resisted the urge to scowl, this was not a laughing matter. "I didn't see any signs of him going to hit her but she said she'll phone the police and she did so and she argued with him whilst being on the phone."

"And your daughter?"

"She'll be fine."

"She appears to be distraught."

"She's just upset, she'll be alright."

"Okay Miss Fisher. I have everything I need for the moment, I'll be speaking to your daughter. I would like for you to pop down to the station and answer a few more questions tomorrow."

"Of course."

Throttle turned and walked over to the girl and his colleague. "I'll take it from here." The police woman nodded and walked over to the mother who didn't look at all affected by the circumstances she found herself in. "I am Detective Toni, I would like for you to explain what happened slowly."

The young girl nodded and met his blue gaze with her own pale blue eyes. "I went with mum to pick up mum's stuff. She had finally realised that that man was bad. He immediately became aggressive, grabbing her, swearing at her and pushing her around. It looked like she was going to be punched by him so I got in the way and threatened to call the police. He screamed at me and told me he'd hit me so I dialled the police and told him to hit me. He didn't but it was a close call. All mum was doing was calling him 'baby' and pleading with him, but he ignored her. He is violent and dangerous and I thought he'd hurt me and her."

"I'm sorry. I hope you'll be alright."

"I will be…my…my sister is coming for me…she's not pleased." The girl smiled at this making Throttle smile.

"Is your sibling nice?"

"She can be a bit of a bully but she looks out for me." The girl muttered with a smile as she ducked her head, he caramel brown hair covered her eyes and Throttle chuckled. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I…My family life is a little complicated to tell you the truth." Throttle answered honestly. "I have three brothers and we never really got on well. I'm glad you have such a supportive sister, I know I would have loved to have someone like that." The girl blushed and her crying slowly stopped. "Now, I don't want you or your mum to approach Mr Galloway again, okay?"

"Don't worry I have no plans to even see him again." The girl assured as she glared at her ignorant mother. The woman was laughing with the police officer like nothing was happening and it clearly irritated her daughter.

"Carrie!" A voice cried out as a girl rushed across the road towards them.

"Tracy!" The girl cried out as she rushed passed Throttle and into the girl's arms.

"Are you okay? Did the little…Did he hurt you?" The girl 'Tracy' demanded.

"No. I'm alright, just scared."

"And he didn't…?"

"No he didn't touch me."

"And mum."

"Doesn't care." Carrie whispered. Tracy narrowed her blue eyes and stared at her mother with a cold gaze, sensing the glare the brown haired woman turned and frowned. Tracy gave the woman one last cold look before turning back to Carrie and giving their mother a cold shoulder. "I want to go home."

"Do you need my sister?" Tracy demanded as she glared at Throttle.

"No, she is fine to go." Throttle answered. Tracy nodded and turned and walked back across the road her sister's hand in hers. The mother frowned and followed them, she called them but that only earned a glare and the girls walked faster. "That mother has a lot to answer for." Throttle told the female police officer, the woman merely nodded. "Can I catch a lift to the police station with you?"

"Sure."

Throttle slipped into the passenger seat and dialled his friend. "Tamaki, are you in the office? Yes. We have a potential domestic abuse case, I need you in the office when we arrive to go over the information I've got and then we need to question the suspect. I need you to look up Miriam Fisher and John Galloway. See you in ten."

"So what do you think?" The female police officer asked as he shut down the phone.

"It's too soon to tell." Throttle replied diplomatically. "We don't know the story behind it we only know what we've been told."

"It seems the mother is not all that…"

"Stop right there ma'am. Remember we cannot judge them." Throttle answered. "We are here to protect them not punish or criticise them. We must learn the truth before we make a decision about their character."

"You're right, sir. I apologise."

"No need. I know it is easy to judge, I too felt annoyed at the mother but we must keep an open-mind."

"Of course."

The police officer and Throttle said no more. Throttle was more focused on his own thoughts than the police officer, he too remembered times when his father had been cold and uncaring that he had suffered. Jack Thy'lek had known about the bullying but had allowed it to happen, the man had even beaten his son himself. The man had even had the gall to say that being beaten everyday by the other children was healthy!

It was the memories that finally strengthened Throttle's resolve. He would do his best to make sure that those two girls were never harmed by their mother's ignorance or their mothers' violent and aggressive boy-friends. He strode from the car once he had stated a fair well to the officer and made his way to the office. He said nothing as Tamaki handed him several files that contained information on John Galloway. "John Galloway is under police protection? His name has been changed so his victims can't find him!" Throttle hissed as he finished reading the file. "I can't believe we protect criminals like this! Those two women had no idea who they were in the same room with!"

"Unfortunately politics is a dirty business. Besides he has 'human rights'." Tamaki replied dryly.

"Oh God. We cops walk a fine line don't we?" Throttle asked annoyed. "We have to preserve the rights of everyone, including those that don't deserve rights."

"We can't say anything like that Toni, you know that. Everyone is innocent until proven guilty."

"This man has been proven guilty and yet he is still a free man." Throttle retorted. "Still, there is no law saying that I can't warn the woman Miss Fisher to stay away from him."

"Of course not, we can warn her to stay away from him but we can't tell her about his crimes. He is under protection."

"Disgusting. So there is very little we can actually do to protect these women?"

"No we can't do a thing." Tamaki answered, he leaned forward. "We have to answer for our actions and most importantly we have to enforce the law, the law states all are equal. There are very, very few individuals that can take the law into their own hands." Throttle smiled as he caught Tamaki's whispered hint. "Now I will type the letter out and we can send it off. Rex and Carlos are in interrogation with Mr Galloway, unfortunately all they can do is warn the man away from Miss Fisher and her daughters."

"This is so frustrating. We supposed to be protecting innocents and instead we're covering up for a criminal."

"Politics." Tamaki retorted with a tired sigh. "That and a campaign for criminals to have rights, prisons are becoming more and more like B and B's."

"Yes I know. I personally think that those who commit crimes forfeit those rights. But I know my personal opinions can't interfere with my duty. We will have to pay a personal visit to Miss Fisher and instruct her not to contact Mr Galloway and to stay as far away from him as possible." Throttle replied.

"Yes, we'll hand deliver the letter I'm writing." Tamaki agreed.

"Problem is, I don't think the woman will listen."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say the attitude I witnessed was too uncaring. The woman seemed to be laughing the whole thing off, only her daughter was distraught. And the oldest daughter who had come to fetch her sister was glaring at the mother with so much hate it was unbelievable." _And familiar. _Throttle added quietly.

"I'll guess I'll be seeing what you saw when we pay them a visit."

"Most likely." Throttle agreed.

"Well give me ten minutes and I'll have the letter printed and in an envelope."

Throttle spent the short time remembering his own family life. He remembered being beaten and judged by his fathers and brothers friends, he remembered the hatred his own blood seemed to have for him. By the end he too had stared at his father with the rage that the girl 'Tracy' had when she stared at her mother. Fortunately those girls had not been as abused as he was, but he still felt a connection with the child. And just like back home the people with the power to stop the abuse never did. Throttle's father never did so because he didn't care and now Throttle couldn't protect the two girls because of politics.

But…

Throttle could help, only he could not make it obvious. All he had to do was let it slip to Modo and Vinnie, his bros wouldn't kill the bloke but they would give a lesson he would not forget. Modo in particular hated women and child beaters, once he heard that the man had threatened to punch the girl his red eye would be glowing and he would be unstoppable.

But…

By doing so Throttle would be taking the law into his own hands, he would be defying the humans' legal system. The man did deserve to be beaten and frightened but by getting revenge Throttle would be no better than the criminal.

But…

As long as the man wasn't physically harmed there would be no breaking of the legal system. In fact it would not be legal at all if some 'concerned' friends of the injured party heard about it and confronted the man. As long as they didn't harm or threaten the man they could not be bought up on charges, only warned. And John Galloway did indeed deserve to have the fear of God put in him. Throttle would just have to remind his bros about the human legal system.

A smile played on his lips as he thought this, Tamaki seemed to understand his thought process because the human smiled in response as he finished sealing the letter. Throttle smirked and stood with one thought in mind, once he'd finished with the visit to Miss Fisher, he would be visiting the Last Chance Garage.

* * *

><p>Second Author Note:<p>

I repeat this is purely fictional and is not a reflection of the law, what is written is purely fictional. This chapter is a reflection of Throttle's suffering on Mars, although it paints a bad light on some of humanity it was not intentional (although humanity can be pretty…bad…but let's not go there… ).

Once again I will repeat: THIS CHAPTER IS PURELY FICTIONAL.


End file.
